Amis de toujours
by Colinou
Summary: Morgane a retrouvé Emrys et semble bien déterminée à se venger. Merlin réussira-t-il à s'en sortir cette fois-ci ? Quelles conséquences auront les actes de Morgane sur la vie à Camelot ?
1. Interrogatoire serré

**Disclaimer : **_**Merlin **_**et son univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la BBC. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour conserver les personnages.**

**Beta-reader : Abeille, je la remercie infiniment :)**

**C'est ma première fiction, l'histoire commence 6 mois après le final de la saison 4.**

**Rythme de publication : Toutes les semaines, deux semaines au maximum.**

**oOoOo**

Ne jamais déranger un Catha…

Pendant des mois, Morgane avait poursuivi Alator le Catha, tout d'abord à travers tout Cathare, puis dans les cinq royaumes, récoltant quelques témoignages généreux par-ci, ou les obtenant à sa manière par-là. Le prêtre semblait avoir constamment une longueur d'avance sur elle, s'arrangeant pour partir avant qu'elle n'arrive trop près de lui. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris l'avait rapidement lassée.

Connaître son ennemi, un conseil qui l'avait bien aidé. A force de patience et de persévérance, elle avait observé le Catha. Il s'était avéré que celui-ci se déplaçait selon une logique bien précise, réussissant toujours à se placer non loin de druides ou de magiciens, ou encore de sympathisants de la magie. Apparemment, même les Cathas préféraient avoir une issue de secours contre une Grande Prêtresse de la Triple Déesse. Cela amusait Morgane.

Alator ne se rendait jamais deux fois au même endroit. Ainsi, en recensant tous les lieux où des personnes appréciaient ou acceptaient la magie de près ou de loin, elle en était venue à une stratégie : manipuler Alator pour qu'il tombe dans le piège tendu.

Le prêtre avait mordu à l'hameçon : il s'était enfui droit vers Aldor, vers le nord, la seule solution possible, mais également celle qui avait causé sa capture. Morgane en personne l'attendait ici, la jeune femme n'avait eu qu'à le cueillir.

Oh, bien sûr, le combat avait été rude, mais Alator avait fini par perdre, trop sûr de lui et trop arrogant pour qu'il en aille autrement. Morgane avait été au plus simple : une poupée vaudou. Bien sûr, ça l'avait aussi privée de ses pouvoirs, mais les Southrons qui étaient avec elle lui obéissaient en toute circonstance, trop apeurés pour qu'il en aille autrement, et s'étaient rapidement chargés de neutraliser le Catha.

Et maintenant… Eh bien, maintenant, la sorcière se retrouvait dans la salle d'un ancien château, avec un corps sur les bras. Un corps inerte. Peut-être même mort.

oOoOo

Le Catha observait Morgane d'un coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'il s'était effondré, apparemment sans vie, la réaction de Morgane avait été belle à voir : la jeune sorcière s'était précipitée vers son corps pour le secouer énergétiquement, dans l'espoir insensé qu'il se réveille. Elle n'en savait visiblement pas autant qu'elle le prétendait au sujet des Cathas… Il se remémora sa capture.

Il avait gardé une longueur d'avance constante sur la sorcière en consultant régulièrement sa déesse, Cautha. Il la vénérait, et celle-ci le lui avait bien rendu en lui indiquant la position de la jeune femme et de ses mercenaires. Le Catha avait donc toujours réussi à se rendre jusqu'à une ville où il était en sécurité relative. Mais un soir, il n'avait pas pu contacter sa déesse, n'étant pas assez en sécurité, et en avait payé le prix fort…

Il avait commis une erreur monumentale en se disant que les Southrons étaient bien les seuls qui pouvaient tendre une embuscade à un homme en lui laissant un moyen de s'échapper. Ceci aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'était précipité vers Aldor, là où il savait que des partisans de la magie le protégeraient et l'aideraient si nécessaire. Il avait foncé tête baissée dans le piège.

Ce jour-là, la Grande Prêtresse, dans toute sa splendeur, l'attendait dans la même salle où il se trouvait aujourd'hui. Une salle sombre et sale, la cave de l'ancien château d'Aldor. Il y avait des piliers, et du lierre courait tout autour et sur les murs. L'entendant arriver, elle s'était redressée, et avait déclaré de toute sa puissance :

- Alator, comme c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous.

Le prêtre s'était immobilisé, prudent. Morgane était une sorcière puissante, et il ne devait surtout pas la prendre à la légère. Les Southrons qui l'accompagnaient ne représentaient pas une grande menace, ils étaient idiots et cupides, ne voyant que l'argent qu'ils récolteraient probablement au bout du compte et qu'ils dépenseraient aussitôt à la taverne la plus proche.

Le problème principal était donc Morgane. Il pouvait la battre, après tout il était un Catha, entraîné à la magie dès son plus jeune âge. Mais s'il présumait de ses forces, et qu'elle réussissait par un quelconque moyen à lui résister, il se retrouverait à sa merci, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle ni de ses moyens, mais il préférait éviter ou retarder ce moment le plus possible.

Alator avait donc lancé un sort qui ne lui demandait pas trop d'énergie :

- _Forp fleoge !_

Bien utilisé, ce sort pouvait faire des ravages tout en préservant son lanceur. De plus, par l'intermédiaire de son bâton qui ne le quittait jamais, il était renforcé. Le sort aurait dû provoquer une surcharge de pouvoir qui aurait frappé Morgane pour l'envoyer contre un mur et l'assommer, lui donnant ainsi le temps de fuir.

Mais il ne s'était rien passé. Morgane, si c'était possible, avait juste semblé encore plus fière d'elle :

- Eh bien, vous êtes beaucoup moins puissant que dans mon souvenir, _Catha_.

Alator était resté impassible, mais en lui-même, il était perplexe. Pourquoi le sort ne fonctionnait-il pas ? La Prêtresse était peut-être extrêmement puissante, mais elle n'avait tout de même pas le pouvoir de bloquer ainsi ses pouvoirs.

Quelques secondes après, il réessayait le sort. Toujours rien. Et pendant qu'il réfléchissait, tout en gardant la sorcière à l'œil, des Southrons s'étaient approchés par-derrière sans qu'il les voie. Et ensuite, le noir complet.

Le prêtre s'était réveillé dans cette même salle, les mains attachées dans le dos et, après vérification, toujours incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il se retrouvait à la merci de Morgane, qui se tenait debout devant lui. Exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Venez-en au fait, Morgane, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, avait-il dit, sûr de lui.

Elle l'avait peut-être capturé, mais il ne lui donnerait aucune information. Alator savait résister à la torture. Et il savait aussi ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait soigneusement dissimulé cette information, ne la répétant à personne.

- Vous semblez savoir pourquoi je vous ai pourchassé à travers les cinq royaumes pendant des mois, avait-elle susurré. Je ne serais pas si sûre que vous, à votre place. J'obtiendrai ce que je veux : Emrys.

Bien sûr, c'était ceci que la jeune femme voulait savoir.

- Il faudra que vous cherchiez ailleurs. Je ne vous dirai jamais qui est Emrys.

- Si vous m'aviez donné ce que je voulais ce jour-là dans la vallée de Chemary, nous n'en serions pas là. Dites-moi qui est Emrys, Alator. Je ne vous le demanderai pas deux fois aussi gentiment.

- Emrys est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, il est destiné à réinstaurer la magie dans Albion. Plus que tout autre, il a besoin d'être protégé, et surtout contre ceux qui lui veulent du mal.

Morgane sembla un peu surprise à cela. Peut-être qu'elle ne connaissait pas la légende d'Emrys. Mais ça ne l'avait en rien déviée de son but.

- Peu m'importe ce qu'il est destiné à faire, je veux savoir qui il est afin de l'anéantir ! avait-elle explosé.

Alator avait refusé. Pas question qu'il trahisse celui qui lui permettrait de vivre libre à nouveau !

Et depuis sa capture, une semaine auparavant, la sorcière multipliait les trésors de torture. Elle avait commencé par les athers, des petits serpents qui faisaient extrêmement mal. Mais le Catha avait résisté. Puis elle avait juré de le faire brûler vif par Aithusa s'il ne lui disait pas qui était Emrys. Alator ignorait qui était Aithusa, mais il avait à nouveau refusé : Morgane ne le tuerait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait également essayé tout un tas d'autres choses, sans succès.

Mais ce matin, le prêtre en avait eu assez de jouer au jeu des questions sans réponses. Alors, il avait utilisé une technique que tous les Cathas se transmettaient de père en fils : séparer son corps de son esprit. Il n'avait pas besoin de magie pour le faire, sinon ça aurait été impossible. Ça demandait juste des années d'entraînement, et il fallait accepter de laisser son corps sans défenses derrière.

Alator s'était donc caché dans un coin de la salle, même si son esprit était invisible à ceux qui ne savaient pas quoi chercher ni où chercher. Mais en faisant cela, il était presque sûr de laisser son corps se faire détruire, et était condamné à errer en esprit pour l'éternité, puisqu'il n'était pas mort, ou à trouver un animal généreux qui voudrait bien lui offrir son corps.

C'était un problème qu'il réglerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait voir jusqu'où Morgane pouvait aller pour obtenir le nom d'Emrys. La jeune sorcière, après avoir secoué son corps frénétiquement, était ressortie, puis rentrée avec un bébé dragon couleur d'ivoire à ses côtés.

Ceci rendit Alator perplexe : qu'est-ce qu'un dragon faisait avec une Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion ? Les bébés dragons étaient en général élevés par leurs congénères adultes, et le Catha savait que le dernier d'entre eux, Kilgharrah, avait été libéré par Merlin. Alors, le dragon blanc aurait dû être avec Kilgharrah.

Morgane s'approcha à nouveau de son corps, tout en parlant, apparemment pour elle-même.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'a pas pu se tuer, il est incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et n'a aucune arme tranchante à sa portée… Non Aithusa, il n'a pas pu mourir de faim, déclara-t-elle, catégorique… Parce qu'il avait un minimum de nourriture !... Aithusa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Alors c'était elle, Aithusa… La jeune dragonne s'était approchée de son enveloppe charnelle pendant que Morgane parlait, et observait attentivement le visage du corps sans âme. Puis elle émit un grondement et recula, l'air mal à l'aise. Si la dragonne percevait sa présence et qu'elle en parlait à la sorcière, il serait grillé…

oOoOo

La dragonne blanche sentit quelque chose dès qu'elle entra dans la salle. Morgane était venue la chercher pour qu'elle l'aide à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à l'homme qu'elle torturait. Probablement mort, avait déclaré la jeune femme. Et ça la rendait furieuse car si c'était le cas, elle avait perdu des mois à le traquer pour lui soutirer le nom d'Emrys.

Aithusa n'y connaissait pas encore grand-chose en prophéties : son seul savoir était celui d'un bébé dragon de huit mois, autant dire très peu de choses. Elle savait cependant qu'Emrys était le destin et la perte de Morgane, de son amie. Et ça lui déplaisait, elle avait sauvé la jeune femme parce qu'elle avait senti quelque chose de lumineux en elle, Emrys n'avait aucune raison de lui vouloir du mal.

Morgane s'était toujours montrée gentille et attentionnée avec la jeune dragonne d'ivoire, encore incapable de parler et pourtant magnifique. Elle arrivait à peine à la taille de son amie humaine, mais celle-ci lui avait juré qu'elle ferait une grande et magnifique dragonne, et représentait le dernier espoir de son espère avec l'autre dragon, Kilgharrah, qu'elle avait quitté deux mois après sa naissance.

Dans la salle du vieux château, Aithusa observa attentivement l'homme, tout en écoutant Morgane et en émettant des hypothèses.

« Peut-être mort de faim ? »

Ce à quoi Morgane fut ferme : non, il n'était pas mort de faim.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

- Parce qu'il avait un minimum de nourriture !

Aithusa s'approcha de l'homme et, après l'avoir inspecté, recula et tourna la tête en direction d'un coin de la pièce en fronçant les sourcils. Elle percevait quelque chose, une infime touche de… d'une mini-présence vivante qui pourrait tout aussi bien être un rat.

- Aithusa, quelque chose ne va pas ?

« Non non, tout va bien… »

La jeune dragonne était distraite, mais elle ne commenta pas et fit demi-tour pour sortir de la salle. Une fois dehors, elle déclara à Morgane :

« Je ne sais pas comment il a pu mourir, ni même s'il est mort. Je ne ressens aucune étincelle de vie en lui. »

- S'il est mort avant de m'avoir donné le nom d'Emrys… fulmina Morgane. Tu connais un moyen d'obtenir des informations sur les morts ?

Aithusa se doutait que son amie allait lui poser cette question. Ce savoir faisait partie des connaissances innées d'un dragon.

« Oui… »

- Lequel ? Aithusa, dis-le moi s'il te plaît !

Morgane semblait désespérée. La dragonne d'ivoire n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, elle sentait le flux de magie s'agiter dans le corps de la jeune femme.

« - L'anthropomancie… »

Le visage de son amie se crispa à ce nom. Elle savait ce que c'était. Elle avait même probablement déjà pensé à l'utiliser, mais avait retardé le moment le plus possible.

« Ça te permettra _peut-être_ de trouver ce que tu cherches. Mais c'est aussi possible que tu n'obtiennes rien de plus que maintenant. »

- Il faut que j'essaie… Je _dois _trouver qui est Emrys !

« Je sais, Morgane. Je t'aiderai. »

- Merci infiniment, ma chère amie.

Morgane plaça une main sur le museau de la dragonne pour la caresser. Aithusa adorait ça : c'était leur petit moment d'intimité entre elles deux.

oOoOo

Après avoir consulté Aithusa, Morgane alla chercher deux Southrons afin qu'ils l'aident à porter le corps d'Alator. Elle ne savait toujours pas si celui-ci était mort ou vivant quelque part, mais elle devait essayer ce qu'Aithusa lui avait conseillé : l'anthropomancie.

Elle connaissait cet art de torture : le principe était de suspendre un corps par les pieds, puis de lui ouvrir les entrailles afin d'y chercher l'information qu'on voulait. Souvent, l'expérience se révélait infructueuse. Mais dans certains cas, le bourreau – ou à défaut, la jeune femme – trouvait ce qu'il cherchait. En l'occurrence, elle cherchait le véritable nom d'Emrys : celui qui causerait sa perte un jour. Elle devait le retrouver, afin de l'anéantir et de pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec la jeune dragonne qui était devenue son amie, sans avoir à surveiller chaque ombre de chaque arbre ou à toujours regarder par-dessus son épaule. Cet acte la révulsait tout de même légèrement.

Elle arriva devant les Southrons ceux-ci s'empressèrent de se redresser en la voyant.

- Toi, et toi, déclara-t-elle en désignant deux hommes du doigt, vous venez avec moi.

Les Southrons ne répondirent pas – ils avaient appris à rester silencieux lorsque leur maîtresse était d'une humeur pareille – et la suivirent jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait Alator. Morgane ouvrit la porte et fit signe aux deux mercenaires d'entrer.

- Prenez ce corps, et débrouillez-vous pour le suspendre par les pieds !

La salle n'était pas prévue pour ce genre de choses… Néanmoins, les Southrons, désireux de faire plaisir à leur maîtresse, ou au moins de faire ce qu'elle disait, se précipitèrent et, pendant que l'un d'entre eux redressait le corps du Catha, l'autre dénicha une vieille corde et réussit à l'accrocher à un pilier de sorte que le corps d'Alator se retrouvait à l'envers et prêt pour ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Bien, maintenant, disparaissez !

Les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent. Une fois partis, la jeune femme inspira un bon coup et sortit une dague de sa robe noire. Elle s'approcha du corps d'Alator et fit ce que la dragonne, qui avait attendu devant la salle, lui indiquait.

« Un peu plus haut… Non, à droite… Incurve un peu ta dague. Voilà, parfait ! »

Morgane ferma les yeux et entama sa besogne.

oOoOo

Quelque temps plus tard, une sorcière pâle, soutenue par son amie dragonne, sortait de la salle. Elle était couverte de sang, mais ça n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait : elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait !

Elle avait trouvé le nom d'Emrys, enfoui au plus profond des entrailles d'Alator. Elle savait maintenant qui était celui qui était son destin et sa perte. Et cela la rendait perplexe.

Le nom qu'elle avait trouvé n'était autre que celui de Merlin, le serviteur idiot d'Arthur qui avait tenté de l'empoisonner plusieurs années auparavant. Et il lui semblait inconcevable que cet idiot, ce _pathétique _petit valet de chambre soit un magicien, encore moins le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

oOoOo

Quand Alator avait compris que Morgane avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, le vrai nom d'Emrys, il s'était enfui de la salle le plus vite possible. Morgane avait utilisé l'anthropomancie, et avoir assisté à tout cela le révoltait. Elle était ensuite ressortie de la salle avec le bébé dragon, très pâle.

Il parcourut de nombreuses lieues, traversa de nombreux villages et de nombreuses forêts, avec un but précis en tête. Au bout d'une journée de voyage, il atteignit sa destination : une vieille grotte gigantesque et à flanc de montagne, assez proche du royaume de Camelot.

Il fallait qu'il fasse cela. Il le devait au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, à Merlin. Peu importe ce qu'il deviendrait après, tant que le jeune magicien survivait. Un magicien qui, un jour, aiderait le Roi Présent et à Venir à unifier les terres d'Albion. Il n'était rien comparé à cela.

L'esprit du Catha pénétra dans la grotte, espérant y trouver son propriétaire…

**oOoOo**

**Et voilà, premier chapitre fini. N'hésitez pas à dire vos remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises, en review :)**


	2. Indécision

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir :)**

**oOoOo**

L'esprit du Catha pénétra dans la grotte, espérant y trouver son propriétaire. Il pouvait sentir sa présence magique, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était tout près. En fait, étant ce qu'il était, il pouvait très bien être à des lieues sans que son contact s'atténue.

Mais Alator semblait avoir de la chance : alors qu'il s'enfonçait légèrement dans la caverne aux proportions énormes, il l'aperçut couché sur le sol, apparemment endormi. Le Grand Dragon était encore plus grand que ce qu'il pensait : l'entrée de la grotte qu'on apercevait de loin rendait bien hommage à son habitant.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Kilgharrah de ce que Morgane avait découvert. Merlin lui avait un peu parlé du dragon et de sa libération, et il avait entendu des rumeurs parmi les magiciens et sorciers qui racontaient qu'un dragon, celui qu'Uther avait fait prisonnier vingt ans auparavant, survolait de nouveau la région, libre. Le dragon semblait avoir noué un lien assez étroit avec le jeune magicien.

Au moins, il espérait que ce lien serait assez fort pour que Kilgharrah accepte de prévenir Merlin du danger qui le guettait : maintenant que Morgane savait qui il était, nul doute qu'elle allait essayer de l'anéantir, comme elle le voulait depuis tant d'années. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre à Camelot en personne sans se reposer plusieurs jours, son esprit avait tout de même des limites. Le dragon pourrait s'y rendre en moins d'une heure.

Alator s'approcha de la tête du dragon endormi, dont les écailles d'un marron doré se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration. En projetant sa conscience, il devrait pouvoir atteindre celle du dragon et le réveiller.

oOoOo

Kilgharrah dormait profondément, d'un sommeil de dragon en pleine nuit. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se reposer ainsi, car cela signifiait se plonger dans une sorte de transe, et il restait toujours sur le qui-vive à l'affut d'un appel du jeune magicien ou du bébé dragon inexpérimenté et potentiellement en danger qu'était Aithusa. Mais Merlin ne s'était pas manifesté depuis qu'il l'avait appelé pour lui demander conseil, lorsque Camelot avait été conquise par la sorcière une deuxième fois, soit six mois auparavant.

Il sentit soudain une présence contre son esprit, le pressant de se réveiller. Qui osait le déranger dans son sommeil ? Le Grand Dragon grogna.

« Qui est là ? »

« Un ami du jeune magicien que vous aidez quelquefois, Grand Dragon, lui répondit un esprit qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Je m'appelle Alator le Catha. »

A ce nom, Kilgharrah fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit un œil. Il ne vit rien, en revanche il percevait une présence juste devant lui, la présence magique d'un petit homme. Le dragon ne le voyait pas, ce qui signifiait…

« J'ai quitté mon corps, l'interrompit Alator, ayant suivi le fil de ses pensées. J'ai voyagé aussi vite que possible depuis Aldor pour vous prévenir d'un potentiel danger, Kilgharrah. »

« Et pourquoi avoir quitté ton corps ? »

« Je le devais, j'étais torturé par la sorcière Morgane jusqu'à ce matin même. »

« Morgane ? »

Kilgharrah grogna plus fort et sa queue s'abattit lourdement sur le sol de la caverne, faisant tomber des particules de poussières du plafond. Il sentit l'esprit du Catha reculer légèrement. Il détestait la sorcière, elle était l'exact opposé du jeune magicien qu'il avait vu s'épanouir à Camelot.

« Que voulait-elle ? reprit-il, un peu calmé. »

« Savoir qui est Emrys, afin de le détruire… »

Alator avait prononcé cela prudemment, guettant la réaction du dragon. Cette fois, celui-ci rugit en rejetant la tête en arrière et en se relevant d'un coup. Ses ailes se déployèrent, et les murs de la caverne en tremblèrent tant que l'esprit crut un instant que tout le flanc de la montagne allait s'effondrer. Mais il n'en fut rien, et le Grand Dragon rabaissa la tête, les sourcils froncés et les ailes repliées, toujours énervé.

« A-t-elle obtenu ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda-t-il, pressé. »

« Malheureusement, oui. J'ai abandonné mon corps en utilisant une technique que seuls les Cathas connaissent : séparer le corps de l'esprit. Morgane a utilisé l'anthropomancie pour trouver dans mes entrailles le nom d'Emrys, Merlin. »

Alator marqua une pause pour laisser au dragon le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations. C'était le résumé essentiel de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ça n'en restait pas moins horrible. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Morgane ait osé utiliser cette technique, encore moins qu'elle ait tenu jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Quand j'ai compris qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, j'ai fui la salle du vieux château d'Aldor le plus vite possible. La première idée que j'ai eue a été de venir vous voir, Grand Dragon. Je sais que c'est Merlin qui vous a libéré, et j'espérais que vous accepteriez au moins de le prévenir du danger qui le guette au moment même où nous parlons. »

Kilgharrah resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant aux implications des actes de la sorcière. Bien sûr, il ne songeait pas une seconde à ne pas prévenir Merlin il comptait même rendre visite au sorcier pour lui en parler. Ce serait mieux que d'utiliser la télépathie. Puis il opina.

« Merlin et moi avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, Catha, commença-t-il. Et j'admets que nous n'avons pas toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde. Cependant, il est mon espèce, ma _famille_. Il est le dernier Dragonnier, et en tant que tel je me dois de le servir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. C'est mon devoir. Comme le tien a été de trouver un moyen de prévenir Merlin, par mon intermédiaire. »

En effet, le dragon comprenait pourquoi Alator n'était pas allé directement à Merlin : il ne le pouvait pas, cela lui demandait trop d'énergie et par conséquent de repos.

« Je te remercie d'être venu m'en parler, poursuivit Kilgharrah. Sans toi, le futur de Merlin et du royaume d'Albion aurait pu être perdu. Maintenant, nous avons une chance de faire en sorte qu'il continue à briller de mille feux. Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Le Grand Dragon sentit l'esprit devant lui frémir, et sut qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il se passerait _après _avoir aidé Emrys. Il ressentit un élan de sympathie envers cet esprit qui se retrouvait sans corps, sans enveloppe charnelle.

« Je n'en sais rien. J'aimerais trouver un animal qui m'offrira son corps, mais je comprendrai si aucun n'accepte, j'accepterai ma vie éternelle d'esprit errant qui ne peut rejoindre le royaume des morts. Je ne pourrai jamais traverser le voile, à moins que l'on me permettre de réintégrer mon corps pour ensuite me tuer. »

L'esprit d'Alator commença à s'en aller d'où il était venu, par l'entrée de la grotte. Au dernier moment, il se retourna et appela Kilgharrah, qui tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je vous remercie, Grand Dragon, d'avoir pris en compte mes paroles. J'espère vous revoir, un jour, déclara-t-il, solennel. »

« J'espère te revoir également, grand Catha. »

Et il disparut dans la nuit, laissant Kilgharrah seul.

oOoOo

Morgane était étendue sur son lit, dans le château d'Aldor. Elle l'avait officiellement réquisitionné, ça lui faisait une forteresse où elle pouvait demeurer quand elle n'attaquait pas. La sorcière avait rebâti toute une aile du château, y créant une chambre à coucher la plus spacieuse possible quand on était dans un château en ruines depuis des siècles, où elle avait installé un lit et un bureau pour écrire. La chambre était également prévue pour qu'Aithusa, tant qu'elle ne serait pas trop grande pour passer dans le trou qu'elle avait fait par magie, puisse y rester avec elle.

La jeune femme se séparait le moins possible de la jeune dragonne d'ivoire, qui était sa seule amie. Mais en ce moment même, Aithusa était sortie se dégourdir les ailes, profitant de la nuit claire où la pleine lune éclairait largement la forêt alentours. Morgane se retrouvait donc seule dans sa chambre, à réfléchir.

Après les révélations du corps d'Alator, elle l'avait fait brûler. Si le Catha était encore à l'intérieur, mort, il était définitivement passé de l'autre côté du voile. Et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il soit vivant, Aithusa elle-même n'avait pas ressenti un frisson de vie dans son corps. Elle avait ensuite eu besoin de dormir afin de récupérer de l'épreuve qu'avait représenté l'anthropomancie. C'était probablement une des choses les plus horribles de la vie de la sorcière, mais ça en valait la peine.

Elle savait maintenant qui était Emrys. Celui qui causerait sa perte n'était autre que _Merlin_. Pour la jeune femme, que Merlin et Emrys ne soient qu'une personne était inconcevable. Merlin était le serviteur d'Arthur, toujours prêt à exécuter les moindres désirs du prince et à mettre sa vie en danger un nombre de fois incalculable pour sauver celle de son ami. En _aucun cas _il ne pouvait être un sorcier ! Encore moins un sorcier _puissant _!

Merlin était celui qui l'avait empoisonné. Depuis, il n'était qu'une irritation qui trouvait toujours le moyen de se mettre en travers de ses plans, et paraissait avoir une chance inouïe à chaque fois. Il avait toujours réussi à s'extirper de tous ses problèmes, à commencer par la fois où il s'était échappé des créatures de la forêt. Normalement, celles-ci auraient dû le détruire, et même un magicien, aussi puissant soit-il, ne tenait pas longtemps face à elles. Leur venin vous faisait subir une agonie lente et douloureuse, exactement ce qu'elle aurait voulu que Merlin subisse. Et qu'elle voulait encore aujourd'hui.

Mais elle avait toujours vu le serviteur comme un problème légèrement gênant, rien de plus. Et puis, s'il était magicien, pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs avant ? S'il était cet Emrys, alors ses pouvoirs étaient énormes, et elle n'avait jamais vu ou ressenti le moindre flux de magie en lui.

Elle en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand elle entendit un battement d'ailes caractéristiques : Aithusa revenait ! La jeune dragonne d'ivoire passa par le trou béant dans le mur, et vint se poser directement sur le lit, à côté de Morgane. Elle n'était pas encore très lourde, et ne risquait pas d'écraser son amie humaine ou le lit. Aussitôt, Morgane se tourna vers elle et posa une main à la base de son cou, là où les écailles étaient tellement blanches qu'elles en étaient presque transparentes. La dragonne ronronna et se roula en boule contre son amie.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Aithusa. Tu sembles inquiète. »

Morgane sourit. Aithusa la connaissait parfaitement, et vint nicher son museau au creux de son épaule en fermant les yeux.

- C'est à cause d'Emrys. J'ai enfin trouvé celui qui causera ma perte, mais je n'arrive pas à y croire.

La dragonne grogna doucement. Son amie humaine ne lui avait toujours pas dit qui était Emrys, et elle avait envie de le savoir.

« Et alors ? Qui est-ce ? »

- Merlin… Le serviteur du prince Arthur de Camelot, précisa Morgane.

Après tout, Aithusa ne le connaissait pas, elle n'avait jamais été à Camelot. La dragonne se tendit imperceptiblement, Merlin ? Le même Merlin qui l'avait fait éclore huit mois auparavant ? Mais… Mais Kilgharrah, le dragon énorme, lui avait parlé du jeune homme très gentiment, il était celui qui avait permis son éclosion et qui avait libéré le Grand Dragon.

Aithusa ne répondant pas, Morgane supposa que la dragonne ignorait vraiment totalement qui était Merlin.

- Tu ignores qui c'est, n'est-ce-pas ? lui demanda la sorcière. Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est le serviteur le plus idiot et le plus pitoyable que j'aie jamais vu de toute ma vie.

« La vérité est souvent bien cachée, Morgane. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. »

La dragonne restait volontairement évasive, n'arrivant pas à concilier toutes ces informations : si Merlin était Emrys, Kilgharrah lui en aurait parlé. Elle savait seulement qu'il était Dragonnier, et qu'en tant que tel si un jour il l'appelait, elle devrait y aller. Mais il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, et elle doutait qu'il le fasse un jour. D'autant que, s'il était la perte de Morgane, alors il n'était pas si gentil que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Aithusa ?

La voix de son amie ramena Aithusa dans le présent. Morgane détestait qu'elle parle par énigmes, et ça faisait toujours sourire la dragonne de voir la tête que la jeune femme faisait dans ces moments-là. Morgane prenait une tête perplexe, et fronçait les sourcils tout en la regardant attentivement. C'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même.

« Exactement ce que je viens de dire, la taquina-t-elle. »

- Aithusa ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

« Si ton Merlin est vraiment Emrys, il se peut qu'il joue les idiots, afin que personne ne le remarque. C'est une excellente couverture. »

Elle ne précisa pas qu'il lui avait paru très sage lorsqu'il l'avait fait éclore. En y repensant, il pouvait très bien être un sorcier. Un sorcier qui voulait du mal à son amie humaine. Aithusa faillit montrer les dents et grogner, mais se retint au dernier moment et se frotta contre Morgane pour la rassurer.

- C'est possible… admit Morgane.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

- Le détruire, afin de pouvoir vivre des jours heureux avec toi, ma très chère amie.

La jeune femme renforça ses caresses sur le cou d'Aithusa, qui ronronna de nouveau en tendant la tête. Morgane comprit et vint lui caresser le museau, au grand plaisir de la dragonne qui ferma les yeux.

« Ça me convient parfaitement. »

Puis la dragonne baissa la tête pour la poser sur le lit. Elle était fatiguée et voulait dormir. Morgane l'imita. La nuit portait conseil, disait-on.

oOoOo

Kilgharrah ne s'était pas rendormi une fois que l'esprit d'Alator était reparti. Comment aurait-il pu ? Celui à qui il devait la vie était en danger de mort – nul doute que Morgane ne se contenterait pas seulement de le faire souffrir si elle l'attrapait – et ça le mettait en colère.

Il tenait à payer sa dette envers Merlin, qui l'avait laissé en vie alors qu'il avait détruit Camelot et presque anéanti le destin du jeune sorcier en blessant gravement Arthur. Le Grand Dragon avait déjà sauvé la vie du jeune homme plusieurs fois, et tous deux avaient construit une relation entre dernier dragon et dernier Dragonnier digne de ce nom. Merlin l'appelait quand il avait besoin de ses conseils, et Kilgharrah faisait de son mieux pour les lui donner correctement, maintenant qu'il avait perdu l'amertume d'être captif.

Il devait voir Merlin. S'il partait maintenant, il serait à Camelot dans une heure. Il savait par expérience que le jeune sorcier mettait autant de temps à arriver jusqu'à la clairière où ils se retrouvaient. Le Grand Dragon devait donc contacter le Dragonnier avant de partir.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra pour projeter son esprit jusqu'à celui du magicien, à des lieues de là. Il le ressentit, profondément endormi.

« Merlin. »

Kilgharrah sentit l'esprit du magicien s'agiter, sans pour autant se réveiller.

« Merlin ! »

Le ton qu'il avait mis dans son appel fit sursauter Merlin qui, à des lieues de là, se réveilla en sursaut. Cette voix, c'était celle qui l'avait appelé dès son arrivée à Camelot. Perdu dans les brumes du réveil, il reconnut tout de même la voix de Kilgharrah. Pourquoi le dragon le contactait-il maintenant ? Le jeune sorcier lui répondit d'une voix lourde de sommeil.

« Kilgharrah… Pourquoi m'appeler ? »

Dans sa caverne, Kilgharrah sourit. Merlin l'entendait ! Il avait eu peur un instant que leur lien ne soit pas assez fort pour permettre au jeune sorcier de communiquer avec lui alors qu'ils étaient séparés par une grande distance.

« Nous avons un problème, jeune sorcier. »

Cette phrase alarma Merlin et acheva de le réveiller complètement. Pour que le Grand Dragon lui parle aussi franchement, c'était que le problème était grave. Peut-être Aithusa. Il sentait le dragon qui suivait le fil de ses pensées, et n'eut pas besoin de lui préciser son idée.

« Non, Aithusa va bien, lui dit le dragon. C'est un problème qui te concerne. Retrouve-moi dans la clairière dans une heure. »

Kilgharrah rompit le lien magique. Que Merlin pense aussitôt à Aithusa ne le surprenait pas : comme lui, le jeune sorcier devait s'inquiéter pour la dragonne d'ivoire qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis six mois.

Le Grand Dragon sortit de sa caverne en marchant, arrivant sur le surplomb qui en marquait l'entrée afin de pouvoir décoller. Il déploya ses ailes et s'envola droit vers Camelot.

oOoOo

Merlin s'inquiétait : un problème qui le concernait ? Quel genre de problème ? Et surtout, quel genre de problème qui poussait le dragon à le contacter en pleine nuit ? Il avait senti l'inquiétude de Kilgharrah, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de le questionner à ce sujet. Le dragon avait été très explicite : il devait aller jusqu'à la clairière pour l'y retrouver.

Cessant de réfléchir, Merlin sortit de son lit pour s'habiller de sa tenue habituelle. Il enfila ses bottes et sortit de sa chambre en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour éviter de réveiller Gaius, qui dormait profondément. Arrivé près de la porte, il prit sa veste et sortit dans la cour du château.

Passer devant les gardes ne représentait pas un réel défi, ceux-ci étant fatigués pendant la nuit et par conséquent faciles à leurrer avec un sort. Mais marcher de nuit, dans la forêt, avec une lumière quasiment inexistante si bien qu'il dut utiliser une boule magique, s'avérait plus difficile.

Au bout d'une petite heure, il arriva enfin dans la clairière, suffisamment spacieuse pour que le dragon puisse s'y poser sans problème. Elle était bordée d'arbres hauts et feuillus, et recouverte d'herbe. Un rocher s'y trouvait, Merlin s'assit dessus pour attendre l'arrivée de Kilgharrah.

Le jeune magicien l'entendit bien avant de le voir : le bruit des battements d'ailes caractéristique d'un dragon qui arrivait. Merlin se releva pour accueillir Kilgharrah.

Celui-ci se posa doucement dans la clairière et replia ses ailes. Il semblait très pressé, mais inclina tout de même la tête pour saluer le Dragonnier. Merlin, impatient et à la fois effrayé de ce que le Grand Dragon allait lui annoncer, prit aussitôt la parole :

- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé en pleine nuit ? demanda-t-il. Et quel est ce problème dont vous m'avez parlé ?

- Morgane sait qui tu es réellement, jeune magicien…


	3. L'inévitable

**Et on commence l'action à proprement parler ! Enjoy ^^**

**oOoOo**

- Morgane sait qui tu es réellement, jeune magicien. Elle sait que tu es Emrys.

Cette révélation laissa Merlin bouche bée. _Morgane savait qu'il était Emrys_. Elle savait qu'il était celui qui causerait sa destruction. Kilgharrah vit le flot d'émotions qui traversa le magicien : surprise, peur, incompréhension, réflexion, de nouveau la peur. Finalement, Merlin baissa la tête.

- Comment l'a-t-elle su ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Elle a capturé Alator le Catha et l'a torturé, répondit le dragon d'une voix douce.

- Alator ? Mais c'est un Catha ! Entraîné à résister et infliger la torture !

- Jeune sorcier, tous les hommes, aussi forts soient-ils, finissent un jour par céder à la torture. Cependant, ton ami n'a pas cédé : Morgane a utilisé l'anthropomancie pour lire le véritable nom d'Emrys.

Un éclair de répulsion passa sur le visage de Merlin. L'anthropomancie ? Quelle horreur !

- Qu'est-il devenu ?

Kilgharrah comprit que pour l'instant, Merlin ne se souciait que du sort du Catha et pas du sien. Le magicien préférait souffrir mille morts plutôt que de voir quelqu'un mourir par sa faute.

- Il a séparé son corps de son esprit, et ère maintenant dans ce monde à jamais.

- Pauvre homme, commenta Merlin. J'espère qu'il finira par trouver la paix… Depuis combien de temps Morgane est-elle au courant ?

- Ce matin même. Si elle prévoit de faire quelque chose, tu as peu de temps pour te préparer.

- Evidemment, elle va tenter quelque chose pour me détruire. N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen de ramener Morgane vers la lumière ?

- Non, jeune sorcier, répondit catégoriquement Kilgharrah. Tu dois faire ce qui est nécessaire pour que l'avènement d'Albion puisse advenir.

Merlin resta silencieux un moment puis opina. Si Morgane venait le chercher, il serait prêt à l'accueillir, même si ça lui déplaisait.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, jeune sorcier, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je viendrai aussi vite que possible.

Après cela, le dragon s'envola, soulevant des brassées de vent derrière lui et laissant le magicien seul. Celui-ci resta encore un moment à réfléchir, assis sur son rocher, puis repartit en direction de Camelot. Il n'avait pas le temps de retourner dormir avant que la grande cloche ne sonne, aussi prit-il son temps.

Le jeune homme passa à nouveau devant les gardes sans difficultés, et alla déjeuner aux appartements de Gaius. Le médecin comprendrait en ne le voyant pas qu'il était déjà réveillé et était déjà parti chercher le petit déjeuner d'Arthur.

Merlin ressortit des appartements et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il rassembla rapidement la nourriture du roi sur un plateau puis monta jusqu'à ses appartements. Arthur était encore endormi, Merlin posa le plateau sur la table avant d'aller ouvrir les rideaux et de déclarer d'une voix forte :

- Debout, Sire, le petit déjeuner est servi !

La lumière du jour inonda le lit d'Arthur, qui grogna en réponse avant de se redresser légèrement, pas encore réveillé.

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi joyeux dès le matin, Merlin ? marmonna-t-il.

- Une question d'habitude ! Dépêchez-vous, ou vous allez rater l'entraînement prévu pour ce matin.

Ceci stimula Arthur, qui finit par se lever et aller jusqu'à la table pour déjeuner. Le roi se levait toujours plus facilement quand Merlin lui annonçait qu'un entraînement était prévu.

- Entraînement à quelle arme ? fit-il entre deux bouchées.

- L'arbalète…

Tout en lui répondant, le serviteur commença à faire le lit : remettre les oreillers bien en place, lisser les couvertures sur le matelas, des gestes quotidiens qu'il accomplissait avec joie et qui ne nécessitaient pas qu'il se mette en danger inutilement. Car pendant l'entraînement à l'arbalète, Arthur aurait besoin d'une cible mouvante, et le roi choisissait toujours la même personne pour porter le gros disque de bois extrêmement lourd : Merlin. 'Ça te fait les muscles' prétendait-il. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas besoin d'une cible pour se muscler, d'autant que celle-ci lui causait surtout des crampes dans les bras et dans les jambes pendant toute la journée.

- Excellent ! commenta Arthur.

oOoOo

Comme prévu, Merlin servait de cible mouvante à Arthur et ses chevaliers. Les seuls présents étaient Gauvain, Léon, Elyan, Perceval et Arthur, mais ça n'en était pas moins épuisant et décourageant : il était le serviteur du Roi Présent et à Venir, et celui-ci lui faisait porter des cibles pour le viser avec des objets blessants et dangereux.

Le terrain d'entraînement était vaste et caché derrière le château, Arthur préférait cela parce que ça lui permettait de se relâcher un moment, seul avec ses amis chevaliers et son serviteur, sans avoir à se soucier du port de l'étiquette. Il aimait être roi, mais aimait tout autant pouvoir oublier le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules de temps en temps.

Mais pour l'instant, la séance d'entraînement ne s'était pas révélée très fructueuse : Merlin se traînait à vingt mètres des chevaliers, et par conséquent la cible en bois qu'il était censé remuer était aussi facile à viser qu'une cible immobile. Et les ennemis ne restaient pas immobiles le temps qu'on les vise puis qu'on tire…

- Allons Merlin, Gaius courrait plus vite que toi, railla Arthur, énervé.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur, Sire, répondit du même ton son serviteur, un peu sarcastique tout de même.

A l'autre bout du terrain, Merlin soupira fortement, sachant qu'Arthur ne l'entendrait pas. Il était exténué. Sa petite virée nocturne, pendant laquelle il s'était dépêché pour rejoindre Kilgharrah, pressé de savoir ce que le dragon avait à lui dire, l'avait épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Mais il ne pouvait pas raconter à Arthur qu'il était allé voir le dragon que le roi avait supposément tué, ni que celui-ci lui avait dit que Morgane savait qu'il était Emrys, le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, et que par conséquent elle allait très certainement essayer de l'éliminer au plus vite.

Alors oui, Merlin traînait la cible comme si elle pesait des tonnes. Il n'avait pas l'esprit à cela. Arthur dut s'apercevoir que quelque chose tracassait son serviteur, car il fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il pourrait toujours lui en parler plus tard.

- Changement d'armes ! cria-t-il à l'adresse de Merlin. On passe à l'épée !

Merlin soupira de nouveau et ramena la cible avec les autres objets servant à l'entraînement Le serviteur savait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire : il allait devoir tenir un bouclier, avec un casque sur la tête, et attendre que chaque chevalier lui tape dessus avec son épée.

Il attrapa le bouclier avec le dragon des Pendragon peint en or dessus, mit un casque sur sa tête, et retourna se positionner en plein milieu du champ, où l'herbe était déjà bien piétinée.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Merlin, c'est autant utile à nous qu'à toi, regarde tes muscles ! le taquina Arthur.

Merlin grimaça sans répondre, ce qui rendit de nouveau le roi perplexe : d'habitude, lorsqu'il lançait une pique à son serviteur, celui-ci lui répondait de tout son sarcasme. Mais Merlin se mit simplement en position de défense et attendit, prêt à encaisser les coups qui allaient inévitablement suivre.

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, au vieux château d'Aldor, Morgane s'était réveillée, Aithusa à ses côtés. Alors que la jeune dragonne d'ivoire dormait encore, elle avait mis un plan au point pour détruire son pire ennemi : Emrys. Son idée était simple, mais efficace : faire en sorte que le sorcier qui causerait sa perte soit inoffensif, de préférence mort ou au pire des cas totalement et définitivement dépouillé de ses pouvoirs. Mais elle comptait faire subir à Merlin, qui en plus était celui qui l'avait empoisonnée, une agonie lente et douloureuse, pendant laquelle il serait seul et incapable d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

Après cela, elle pourrait conquérir Camelot à sa guise, le sorcier ne serait plus là pour contrecarrer ses plans. Et Arthur ne représentait pas une grande menace, il était juste une poupée dont les fils étaient tirés par Emrys et qui s'était retrouvée catapultée sur le trône à la mort de son ère. De _leur _père, qu'elle avait gracieusement achevé lorsque celui-ci avait été mortellement blessé.

Plus elle pensait à son plan, plus elle l'appréciait et souriait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il échoue ! Il était parfait, pensé et repensé dans les moindres détails. Morgane, satisfaite, se leva en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Aithusa et sortit de la vieille chambre. Elle ferma la porte doucement, et se dirigea vers la salle où les Southrons se reposaient. Ceux-ci se levèrent et baissèrent la tête en la voyant, prenant soin de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux.

- Vous cinq ! Je vous charge d'une mission à part, susurra-t-elle en désignant un groupe à part.

Les cinq hommes s'approchèrent. L'un d'eux, probablement leur chef, osa relever la tête.

- Quel genre de mission, madame ?

- Vous allez me ramener Emrys !

- Mais… madame, s'il est aussi puissant que vous le pensez, nous ne ferons pas le poids contre lui !

- Bien sûr que si, bande d'incapables, si vous prenez ceci.

Elle lança à l'homme un paquet bien enveloppé. Celui-ci l'attrapa et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut ce que c'était. Evidemment, maintenant ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité avec le magicien. Le mercenaire sourit sadiquement, une lueur dans les yeux.

oOoOo

Merlin, encore plus épuisé qu'avant l'entraînement, avait ramené le bouclier dans l'armurerie avant de retourner aux appartements d'Arthur pour l'aider à ôter son armure. Après cela, il était allé manger chez Gaius avant de passer l'après-midi à faire ses corvées, à commencer par polir l'armure, puis nettoyer les écuries. Le roi l'avait enfin libéré à l'heure du repas, prétextant pouvoir se coucher seul. En vérité, Arthur avait remarqué que son serviteur tenait à peine de bout, et ne voulait pas qu'il s'effondre le lendemain.

Merlin, congédié, retourna donc chez Gaius pour y dîner. Les deux hommes parlèrent peu, Merlin parce qu'il était exténué et Gaius parce qu'il voyait que son pupille n'était pas en bonne forme. Cela l'inquiétait, d'habitude Merlin souriait, plaisantait et était le plus énergique possible. Mais là, le magicien mangeait simplement son porridge d'un air las, et lorsque la fin du repas arriva, il se contenta de ressortir pour nettoyer les assiettes et les couverts, avant de revenir les poser sur la table et d'aller droit dans sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fermée, Merlin s'assit sur son lit, enfin capable de soupirer. Il se doutait que Gaius avait vu qu'il était fatigué, mais le vieil homme ne lui avait pas posé de questions, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas envie l'interrogatoire qui suivrait inévitablement s'il disait à Gaius que Morgane savait qu'il était Emrys. Il préférait repousser l'épreuve au lendemain.

Le magicien ôta sa veste et sa chemise en gémissant, courbaturé. C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il portait la cible pendant un entraînement. Et c'était encore pire lorsqu'il devait tenir le bouclier tout en se faisant taper dessus. Après avoir ôté ses vieilles bottes usées et fatiguées, il se releva et alla jusqu'à son placard pour y prendre la chemise qu'il mettait pendant la nuit.

Une fois prêt, Merlin s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Le contact moelleux et doux du matelas et des couvertures lui fit un grand bien, et il posa sa tête contre l'oreiller pour réfléchir tout en observant le plafond.

Sa chambre, il la connaissait par cœur. Lorsqu'on ouvrait la porte, la première chose qu'on voyait était le lit, avec sa couverture blanche rayée de marron dessus, soigneusement lissée. A droite se trouvait le placard où il rangeait ses chemises et ses pantalons, elle était en bois, du vieux chêne qui sentait bon. A l'opposé, il avait un bureau, qu'il utilisait quand il étudiait son livre de magie – toujours après s'être assuré que personne ne viendrait le déranger – et lorsque Gaius lui demandait de faire quelque chose qui ne nécessitait pas d'être dans la chambre principale. Si le magicien montait sur son bureau, il pouvait atteindre une fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur la ville basse et la forêt au-delà. Il aimait se poser là un moment avant d'aller au lit, mais ce soir il n'en avait pas envie.

Et bien sûr, il y avait toutes les autres choses qui n'étaient connues que de Gaius et de lui, à commencer par la planche qui se délogeait sous son lit. De là, il pouvait atteindre son bâton des Sidhes rapidement en cas de besoin, mais aussi son grimoire. Ces deux objets, totalement illégaux, lui vaudraient une exécution si quelqu'un les découvrait. Mais à moins de déplacer le lit puis de toquer sur la planche, qui sonnait creux, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'ils étaient là si on ne le leur disait pas.

Merlin pensait à Morgane. La jeune sorcière savait qui il était réellement. Emrys. Nul doute qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Conquérir Camelot en prenant garde à ce qu'il ne puisse rien faire ? Dans ce cas, cela signifierait qu'il serait obligé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à révéler ses pouvoirs à Arthur. Et puis, comment pourrait-elle le priver de ses pouvoirs ? Le magicien n'avait jamais fait de grandes recherches sur ce sujet, il ne connaissait qu'un moyen et doutait que la Prêtresse l'utilise.

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Venir en personne à Camelot, se faufiler dans le château et le tuer en plein sommeil ? Cette idée lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, et résolut de mettre en place un sort qui lui permettrait de détecter toute présence magique entrant dans les appartements du médecin. Il devait le faire dans la nuit, quand Gaius serait endormi.

En attendant que le vieil homme s'endorme, Merlin continua à réfléchir. Puis, le moment venu, il se leva sans bruit et se rendit à la porte principale. Le magicien l'ouvrit doucement en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, et réfléchit un instant avant de pointer une main sur l'encadrement et de murmurer les paroles du sort.

Merlin sentit le sort prendre effet, referma la porte et, satisfait, retourna se coucher. Soulagé d'avoir trouvé un moyen de se protéger contre Morgane, il s'endormit d'un sommeil profond. Il avait besoin de récupérer de sa journée.

oOoOo

A des lieues de là, dans la forêt bordant Camelot, les cinq Southrons engagés par Morgane galopaient le plus vite possible vers leur destination. Leur maîtresse les payerait plus s'ils lui ramenaient Emrys plus rapidement. Arrivés en vue des tours du château, ils descendirent de leurs chevaux et les attachèrent à des arbres pour qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas. Puis, silencieusement, ils s'approchèrent de la cité. Les deux gardes postés à l'entrée ne posaient pas un gros problème pour cinq Southrons bien entraînés, particulièrement dans les coups en traître.

Une fois débarrassés des sentinelles, dont ils cachèrent les corps afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention, ils marchèrent à pas feutrés dans la cour pour atteindre la porte qui permettait d'entrer dans le château. C'était presque trop simple, pensaient-ils. Les mercenaires gravirent les marches menant aux appartements du Médecin de la Cour – leur maîtresse leur avait dit que c'était là que résidait Emrys – dont la direction était soigneusement indiquée par des pancartes. A croire que tout Camelot s'alliait pour leur faciliter la tâche.

La porte émit un cliquetis lorsqu'ils entrèrent, mais cela ne réveilla pas les deux hommes qui dormaient profondément à l'intérieur. Un des Southrons s'approcha du vieux médecin, et conclut d'après son apparence que ce n'était pas celui qu'ils cherchaient. Alors, d'un même mouvement, tous les cinq tournèrent leur regard vers la porte du fond à laquelle on accédait par trois marches.

Cette porte, elle, grinça. Cependant, l'occupant de la chambre ne fit qui bouger, sans se réveiller. Les cinq hommes se répartirent autour du petit lit, deux d'un côté, deux de l'autre, et un à la porte, prêt à barrer le chemin au jeune homme déginganté qui se trouvait dans le lit. Vraiment, ce petit homme était Emrys ? Il n'en avait pas du tout l'apparence.

Le Southrons le plus proche de lui posa une main sur la bouche de Merlin, l'empêchant de parler et le réveillant en sursaut. Le magicien, désorienté, sentit qu'on lui maintenait les bras et les jambes plaquées contre le lit. Il était incapable de bouger. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et compta cinq ennemis. Faciles à éliminer, pensa-t-il. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'entreprendre la moindre chose, le dernier homme proche du lit lui maintint fermement la tête, malgré le fait que le jeune magicien se débattait furieusement, et celui qui avait une main sur sa bouche l'enleva, seulement pour enfoncer un bâillon dedans. Deux hommes le forcèrent alors à se redresser pendant que l'autre maintenait le morceau de tissu en place puis le nouait à l'arrière de sa tête, en serrant bien fort. Il fut ensuite obligé de sortir de sa chambre, les mains maintenues dans le dos, tout cela en l'espace de trente secondes à peine.

Le bruit que firent les hommes en renversant un tabouret réveilla en sursaut Gaius, aussi désorienté que son pupille l'avait été. Le vieil homme vit Merlin devant lui, maintenu par deux hommes, bâillonné fermement et forcé d'avancer, avec deux autres hommes et un derrière. Le magicien s'arc-boutait de toutes ses forces et émit soudain un grognement. Puis le médecin vit ses yeux brûler d'or, et fut soulagé un instant. Les cinq hommes ne faisaient pas le poids face à la magie du magicien…

Mais rien ne se passa. Les yeux de Merlin arrêtèrent de briller, et le jeune homme prit une expression perplexe, tout en continuant de résister. Mais contre cinq hommes, beaucoup plus imposants et forts que lui, il n'avait aucune chance. Un seul homme à lui seul faisait probablement deux fois son poids, et les deux qui le tenaient le portèrent pour sortir plus rapidement. Ils avaient vu le vieil homme réveillé, et bien que celui-ci semblait pour l'instant incapable de faire un geste, nul doute qu'il allait bientôt sonner l'alarme.

- Sonnez le tocsin ! cria en effet Gaius de toutes ses forces quelques instants plus tard, ayant retrouvé la voix.

Merlin, quant à lui, était emmené contre son gré et avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Entendant le cri de Gaius, il redoubla d'efforts pour se libérer, mais cessa toute résistance lorsqu'un des hommes l'assomma, le plongeant dans le noir complet.


	4. Mobilisation

Lorsque Merlin fut hors de vue, Gaius alla directement jusqu'aux appartements d'Arthur. Seul le roi pourrait faire quelque chose pour son serviteur, restait à espérer qu'il tenait suffisamment au magicien pour risquer sa vie.

Car il était évident que Merlin était en danger de mort. Il l'était tout le temps, à cause de ses pouvoirs, mais en ce moment, plus que jamais. Pour que ses pouvoirs magiques n'aient pas fonctionné, cela signifiait que la personne qui avait commandité son enlèvement savait qu'il était magicien, et qu'elle prenait ses précautions par rapport à cela. Cette même personne avait fourni aux cinq hommes un moyen de contrer la magie d'un puissant sorcier, peut-être une potion.

Gaius fut surpris d'être déjà devant les appartements du roi. Le tocsin continuait de sonner, Arthur était donc probablement réveillé. Mais le médecin toqua tout de même à la porte, pour prévenir le roi que quelqu'un allait entrer.

Arthur avait été réveillé en sursaut par le tocsin. Pourquoi les cloches sonnaient-elles à cette heure de la nuit ? Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse à sa question qu'on frappait à sa porte, qui s'ouvrir aussitôt pour laisser entrer Gaius. Qu'est-ce que le vieil homme faisait là ?

- Gaius ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Arthur, perdu.

- Sire, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais quelqu'un vient d'enlever Merlin ! répondit Gaius, pressé.

Il avait une urgence dans sa voix qui ne laissa pas de doutes à Arthur. Merlin ? _Merlin ? _Le sang du roi ne fit qu'un tour. Gaius remarqua son changement d'attitude, et en fut intérieurement soulagé. Il y avait une chance pour qu'Arthur porte secours à son serviteur.

- Pourquoi Merlin ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Sire, mais il faut le retrouver au plus vite ! Cinq hommes costauds sont venus le chercher, il n'a aucune chance face à eux et qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent lui faire !

La situation venait encore d'empirer pour le roi. Il avait espéré un instant que Merlin pourrait s'en sortir seul. Après tout, son serviteur trouvait toujours le moyen de s'extirper d'une situation difficile grâce à des idées bien à lui. Mais _seul_, contre _cinq _gaillards costauds, il n'avait aucune chance, comme venait de le dire Gaius.

- Nous partirons dès l'aube, déclara Arthur, sûr de lui.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de demander l'avis des chevaliers avec qui il comptait partir : Gauvain, Perceval, Elyan et Léon. Tous quatre connaissaient bien Merlin, nul doute qu'ils accepteraient aussitôt. Arthur anticipa la prochaine phrase de Gaius.

- Gaius, vous ne pouvez pas venir avec nous. Vous n'êtes plus tout jeune, vous ne feriez que nous ralentir.

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce – il ne voulait pas vexer le vieil homme – et Gaius prit une expression résignée à cela.

- Bien, Sire, mais promettez-moi de faire tout votre possible pour le ramener sain et sauf à Camelot.

- Je vous le promets, en tant que roi de Camelot, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver merlin, dit-il solennellement tout en commençant à s'habiller.

Gaius soupira de soulagement et sortit en refermant la porte. Merlin avait une chance de plus d'être sauvé, et de ce qu'il pressentait, ce ne serait pas de trop.

oOoOo

Les cinq Southrons, fiers de leurs actions, sortirent de Camelot encore plus facilement qu'ils y étaient entrés, en passant par une porte de derrière. C'était ce que la Dame Morgane leur avait conseillé, et ils exécutaient scrupuleusement ses ordres. Leur chef portait le garçon, il n'allait pas risquer que les quatre idiots qui lui servaient de partenaires mettent leur mission en péril en laissant tomber leur colis ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis, il pouvait largement porter Emrys, ce n'était qu'un poids plume comparé à lui et ses compagnons.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de leurs chevaux, le Southron laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement la mission avait beau être facile, encore plus que ce qu'il avait pensé, il avait tout de même eu cette légère appréhension qui survenait toujours avec une mission aussi importante. S'ils avaient échoué, nul doute que Dame Morgane leur aurait passé un savon dont ils se seraient longtemps souvenus.

Le chef s'arrêta et laissa tomber le garçon sur le sol. Celui-ci s'écrasa lamentablement dans la poussière, toujours inconscient. Le Southron l'avait frappé très fort derrière la tête. Emrys avait l'air misérable, bâillonné et étalé comme il l'était. Le Southron ricana en le voyant comme ça, et ses compagnons le regardèrent.

- Et maintenant, Bard, on fait quoi ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Ah oui, Bard, le chef des Southrons, avait oublié qu'il était le cerveau du groupe. Ces quatre-là n'avaient pas un poil de jugeotte, et Bard se dirigea vers son cheval tout en répondant.

- Je m'occupe de notre invité, et nous partons, susurra-t-il.

Les quatre Southrons poussèrent des exclamations, réalisant ce que Bard voulait dire. Celui-ci, à cause de l'obscurité de la nuit, dut tâtonner dans ses sacoches de selle pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait : des cordes. Plusieurs morceaux de cordes qu'il attrapa pour ensuite retourner auprès du garçon et s'accroupir à côté. Bard commença par ramener les poignets d'Emrys dans son dos puis les noua avec une corde. Il en attacha ensuite une autre autour des pieds du garçon inconscient. Il finissait juste quand un autre de ses compagnons parla.

- Mais, dans la nuit, on ne verra rien ! s'exclama-t-il.

Bard soupira et se releva pour s'approcher de celui qui venait de parler. Il le frappa à l'arrière de la tête, bien que pas assez fort pour l'assommer.

- _Idiot_, fit-il, tu n'entends pas les cloches ? Elles sonnent pour indiquer qu'il y a eu une intrusion ! Et tu crois que le vieil homme qui nous a vus va faire quoi ? Il va s'empresser d'aller prévenir le roi ! Nous devons partir _tout de suite _si nous ne voulons pas être rattrapés !

Après cela, le Southron devint tout penaud et monta sur son cheval, bientôt imité par les trois autres. Quant à Bard, il alla ramasser le garçon maintenant bien ligoté, et le jeta en travers de son cheval, juste devant la selle, avant de monter lui-même. Puis il éperonna son étalon, qui renâcla et partit au galop, prenant ainsi la tête du groupe.

oOoOo

La première chose que fit Arthur lorsqu'il sortit de ses appartements, en cotte de mailles et l'épée au côté, fut de courir pour aller voir les gardes qui s'occupaient du tocsin afin de leur dire d'arrêter les cloches. Celles-ci sonnaient depuis bientôt dix minutes, inutile d'alerter tout le château en donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient envahis.

Une fois les cloches arrêtées, indiquant que le danger était passé, Arthur se rendit dans la salle du trône, où il savait que ses chevaliers l'attendraient, selon le Code de la Chevalerie. En effet, tous ses chevaliers se trouvaient là. Arthur soupira : il allait devoir congédier la plupart d'entre eux.

- Partez tous, retournez dormir. Le danger est passé. Je n'ai besoin que de Gauvain, Perceval, Elyan et Léon.

Les quatre chevaliers mentionnés froncèrent les sourcils, pendant que tous les autres sortaient en murmurant entre eux. Ils étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la garde personnelle du roi, il avait donc besoin d'eux pour une raison importante. Arthur alla fermer les portes de la salle du trône pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes, puis se rapprocha de ses chevaliers.

- Que se passe-t-il, Sire ? demanda Gauvain, impatient.

- Merlin a été enlevé, répondit Arthur.

Autant aller droit au but, tourner autour du pot ne ferait que retarder les préparatifs pour leur départ. Les quatre chevaliers réagirent, Gauvain semblant pour le moment sans voix.

- Pourquoi Merlin ? fit Elyan.

- Je n'en sais rien, Gaius ne sait pas non plus. Mais nous devons partir dès l'aube, afin de retrouver les traces des cinq hommes qui sont venu le chercher. Préparez-vous à partir dès le lever du soleil, dit Arthur, pressé.

- Bien, Arthur.

Les quatre chevaliers baissèrent la tête puis sortirent, probablement pour aller se préparer dans leurs appartements. Arthur lui-même rentra. L'aube se lèverait dans deux heures au maximum, et il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour arrêter de s'inquiéter. Merlin allait s'en sortir. Il allait trouver une solution à laquelle lui seul pouvait penser, et reviendrait à Camelot avec son sourire joyeux et son attitude désinvolte.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'Arthur continuait de se répéter en faisant ses sacoches de selle. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne faisait que se voiler la face, mais ça lui permettait d'imaginer moins de choses horribles. Le roi eut envie de se frapper lui-même : Merlin, seul contre cinq hommes qui d'après Gaius étaient des vraies armoires à glace. C'était une situation impossible. Un cauchemar.

Arthur jura : impossible de fermer les sacoches. Il changea de tactique et alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour se calmer, se prenant la tête entre les mains. C'est ainsi que Gwen le trouva, peu de temps après, sa femme venant aussitôt le prendre dans ses bras. La reine comprenait très bien la réaction du roi, elle-même était très affectée par ce qu'Elyan venait de lui apprendre.

- Arthur… de grâce, retrouvez-le, souffla Gwen.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, répondit celui-ci.

Arthur renifla avant de se lever. Gwen était la première qui ne lui demandait pas pourquoi _Merlin _avait été enlevé, et ça le soulageait. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, et ça le taraudait. Il détestait ça.

- Guenièvre, je vous confie Camelot jusqu'à mon retour. Gaius vous aidera. Informez le conseil de ma décision et de la raison de mon départ.

Il avait dit cela d'une petite voix, comme s'il se sentait coupable de lui laisser la direction du royaume seule pour la première fois. Après tout, Gwen n'était reine que depuis six mois. Mais sa femme, forte, lui sourit en retour avant de hocher la tête.

Le roi finit par réussir à boucler les sacoches, puis se dirigea vers les écuries après un dernier au revoir à Gwen. Il lui restait encore plus d'une heure avant l'aube, mais il ne voulait pas rester seul dans ses appartements. Normalement, dans une situation pareille, Merlin serait là pour lui remonter le moral et le soutenir.

Arthur entra dans les écuries et eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le cheval de Merlin, un bel étalon bai foncé, presque noir. Son serviteur ne lui avait jamais donné de nom, ou du moins le roi n'en avait jamais été informé. Il secoua la tête avant d'entrer dans le réduit qui servait de sellerie. Décidément, tout ce qu'il voyait lui hurlait l'absence de son ami !

La sellerie était remplie de selles, de filets, de tapis et de sacs de brosses. Arthur ne venait que très rarement ici, mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut de voir une silhouette assise dans le coin le plus dégagé de la pièce. C'était Gauvain. Apparemment, le chevalier avait eu la même idée que le roi, car ses sacoches de selle et sa cape pliée étaient posées près de lui. Arthur déposa les siennes et alla s'asseoir à côté de Gauvain en posant ses bras sur ses genoux.

- Pourquoi Merlin ? souffla le chevalier.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une demande. Aussi Arthur ne répondit pas, attendant que Gauvain continue. Celui-ci parlait _toujours_, même si en général c'était pour plaisanter. Mais ce matin, le chevalier ne plaisantait pas il était mortellement sérieux.

- Il ne fait de mal à personne, continua en effet Gauvain. Il cherche toujours à aider les gens !

Gauvain se tut, Arthur soupira. Aucun des deux ne parla plus, seuls les sons des chevaux dans la pièce d'à-côté comblant le silence. Ils n'avaient pas envie de parler, ils étaient juste deux amis assis côte-à-côte, réunis par la même chose : l'inquiétude pour un ami. A part Arthur, Gauvain était celui des chevaliers qui avait partagé le plus d'aventures avec Merlin. Avant même de devenir chevalier, il lui avait sauvé la mise, l'avait aidé à empêcher Arthur d'être tué par Dagrr et Ebor. Il avait également marché sur les terres des périls et combattu des vouivres pour sauver la vie d'Arthur à la demande de Merlin, et était le premier à s'être joint à eux pour reconquérir Camelot lorsque l'armée d'immortels de Morgane l'avait assiégée.

Ils ne bougèrent à nouveau que lorsqu'ils aperçurent les premières lueurs de l'aube, une petite heure plus tard, se séparant pour aller préparer leurs chevaux. Arthur sella tant bien que mal le sien, puis sortit dans la cour, la mine sombre. L'avantage de partir avant que le soleil ne se montre pleinement à l'horizon était que personne ne se trouvait dans la cour, pas un roturier et pas un chevalier autre que ceux qui devaient se rassembler. Elyan, Léon et Perceval sortirent bientôt des écuries pour rejoindre Arthur et Gauvain.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter en selle, Arthur entendit des bruits de pas sur les marches. Il se retourna pour voir Gwen, accompagnée de Gaius. Le vieil homme avait les traits marqués par l'inquiétude, et son regard implorait le roi de retrouver Merlin. Aussi Arthur s'approcha de lui et lui mit une main sur l'épaule, tout en parlant d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- Soyez sans crainte, Gaius. Vous reverrez Merlin, affirma-t-il.

Le roi regarda alors Gwen, tous deux n'ayant pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre, puis retourna à son cheval et monta en selle. Les chevaliers l'imitèrent, tous portaient cette expression de guerrier prêt à en découdre avec quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

- En avant messieurs ! cria Arthur.

Et il lança son cheval au petit galop pour lui faire quitter la cour par le pont-levis. Les quatre hommes l'imitèrent, et ne ralentirent que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt. Là, ils se séparèrent pour chercher les traces que les cinq hommes et Merlin avaient inévitablement laissé, et se déployèrent autour de Camelot. Chacun chercha frénétiquement, Arthur descendant même de son cheval pour mieux les voir, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'un moment un cri de Perceval les alerte.

- Je les ai trouvées ! hurla celui-ci.

Arthur remonta sur son cheval et se précipita dans la direction du chevalier. Là, il vit ce que Perceval désignait : des traces d'hommes, cinq, un endroit où les feuilles avaient été aplaties, et des arbres dont les branches étaient cassées. A partir de là, les empreintes de cinq chevaux se dirigeaient vers le nord. Dont une série d'empreintes plus marquée que les autres, ce qui signifiait que le cheval avait un poids plus lourd.

Le roi sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et lança aussitôt son cheval sur les traces des chevaux. Il savait que c'était eux. Impossible de dire pourquoi, mais il en avait la certitude. Les chevaliers, le voyant si déterminé, le suivirent. Il était temps de se lancer à la poursuite des hommes qui avaient enlevé leur ami.

oOoOo

La première chose que sentit Merlin fut le froid. Un froid intense, et un frisson qui courait tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La seconde fut le mal de tête, impossible à supporter et qui empirait alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Et enfin, la sensation d'être balloté dans tous les sens, sans savoir où était le haut ni le bas. C'était _très _désagréable.

Merlin décida d'ouvrir les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de voir ? C'était bien le sol ? Il rouvrit prudemment un œil pour le constater : c'était bien le sol, dangereusement proche de sa tête et défilant à toute allure. Il ouvrit le deuxième œil et vit les sabots d'un cheval au galop, ses pattes d'un gris sombre. Le magicien bougea un peu la tête, et le regretta aussitôt : son mal de crâne empira. C'était un miracle s'il n'avait pas une commotion.

En voulant porter une main à sa tête par réflexe, Merlin découvrit avec consternation qu'il ne pouvait pas les bouger : elles étaient attachées ! Et il avait froid aux bouts des doigts et aux orteils, le vent passait apparemment par la laine de ses chaussettes. Et ses pieds aussi semblaient attachés. Il sentit enfin une pression désagréable sur sa mâchoire, et se rappela de la présence du bâillon serré très fort. Nul doute qu'il serait incapable de prononcer un seul son avec ça.

Le magicien risqua un coup d'œil à gauche, et vit l'homme monté sur le cheval qui le transportait. C'était le même que celui qui lui avait mis une main sur la bouche puis qui l'avait bâillonné. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. L'homme semblait concentré sur autre chose pour le moment, et par-dessus les bruits des chevaux, plusieurs, Merlin perçut une voix.

- … pas été difficile, l'est pas bien vaillant cet Emrys, déclarait un homme.

Forcément, il n'avait pas ses pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas marché ? Merlin fit un essai, ses yeux se dorèrent dans le but de faire n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui permettre de se sortir de cette situation, faire trébucher le cheval qui le transportait ou assommer l'homme dessus. Mais rien ne se passa. Le magicien eut envie de jurer.

- Imbécile, dit l'homme à côté de lui d'une voix forte qui irradiait de confiance, avec ce que Dame Morgane nous a donné, il est aussi inoffensif qu'un agneau !

- Ah oui, la poupée…

Merlin n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications : premièrement, _Morgane_ était derrière tout ça. Bien sûr. Quelque part, il l'avait su dès le début. Deuxièmement, elle avait utilisé un des moyens les plus simples pour contrer la magie d'un sorcier : une poupée vaudou. Une poupée qui, tant qu'elle serait à proximité de lui, l'empêcherait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs contre qui ou quoi que ce soir. Elle n'agissait que dans un rayon de quelques mètres, mais de toute façon, sans pouvoir la localiser, il ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser.

Merlin soupira. Il avait les pieds et les mains liés, il était bâillonné et incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il était sans défenses, surtout contre cinq hommes comme ces Southrons. A la réflexion, son frisson n'était peut-être pas dû au froid mordant, mais plutôt à la peur irrationnelle que lui inspirait la situation. Qu'allait-il faire ?


	5. Observations

Morgane était satisfaite. Pendant qu'elle dormait avec Aithusa à ses côtés, elle avait reçu un message des cinq Southrons, indiquant qu'ils avaient trouvé et neutralisé Emrys, et qu'ils étaient maintenant en chemin vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Aussitôt qu'elle l'avait lu, elle avait réveillé la dragonne en la poussant doucement et avait déclaré :

- Aithusa, nos cauchemars vont prendre fin. Bientôt, Emrys sera à nous. Il ne représentera plus une menace pour aucun de nous.

La dragonne avait souri sans répondre. Morgane supposait que c'était parce qu'elle était fatiguée. La jeune femme sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans les quartiers des Southrons. Merlin ne représentait peut-être plus un danger, puisque les cinq envoyés s'étaient occupés de lui, mais elle préférait tout de même prendre ses précautions. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Et prudence était mère de sûreté.

Comme d'habitude, Morgane trouva les Southrons endormis. Elle les réveilla en leur criant de se lever – ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire – et en sélectionna rapidement une quinzaine parmi les plus robustes.

- Vous venez avec moi, ordonna-t-elle. Nous allons détruire Emrys. Nous partons dès que le soleil est à son zénith ! continua-t-elle en sortant.

Ils avaient largement le temps d'atteindre le point de rendez-vous, d'autant qu'ils seraient tous à cheval et qu'Aithusa volerait. Morgane n'avait pas encore demandé son avis à la dragonne, elle retourna donc dans leur chambre pour l'y trouver, tranquillement installée sur le lit. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Aithusa, nous partons à midi. Tu viens avec nous ? demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, répondit Aithusa. Je ne te laisserai pas seule avec Emrys. »

Morgane sourit : la dragonne se montrait parfois surprotectrice avec elle. Cependant, cette fois, elle avait le sentiment que son plan allait réussir.

- Merci, mon amie, mais tu n'as nul besoin de t'inquiéter.

« Je préfère venir quand même. »

La jeune femme n'insista pas et se recoucha auprès d'Aithusa pour réfléchir. Le moment venu, lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, elle se releva et poussa Aithusa à faire de même. La dragonne ne se fit pas prier, et toutes deux prirent le chemin de la cour du château pour y trouver seize chevaux et quinze Southrons qui les attendaient. Morgane remarqua que les hommes avaient pris la peine de revêtir un manteau plus chaud, elle-même s'était habillée chaudement. Après tout, ils allaient vers le nord, vers les terres d'Odin, et la température chutait rapidement là-bas. Des conditions idéales pour ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire.

oOoOo

Le soleil approchait de son point culminant lorsque les cinq Southrons décidèrent de faire une pause. Les quelques heures séparant son réveil et ce moment étaient passées lentement pour Merlin, forcé de patienter et couché en travers d'un cheval, incapable de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit. S'il ne pouvait faire quelque chose pour se libérer, il observait et enregistrait chaque détail pouvant être important, et c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait avec une grande attention.

Par exemple, il avait remarqué que les Southrons ne semblaient pas être très dégourdis, vu la manière dont ils parlaient entre eux alors qu'ils le croyaient toujours endormi. Merlin connaissait ainsi beaucoup de choses quant à ce qui l'attendait et ce qu'il s'était déjà passé : les cloches de Camelot avaient sonné, s'arrêtant au bout d'un certain temps ce qui, pour le sorcier qui connaissait les habitudes de la cité, signifiait qu'Arthur était au courant de la situation. Les Southrons devaient rejoindre celle qu'ils appelaient leur maîtresse au plus profond des terres d'Odin, là où le froid était mordant et avait vite fait de vous congeler les orteils si vous n'étiez pas suffisamment habillé.

Autant dire que s'il ne trouvait pas une solution rapidement, il pouvait dire adieu à ses orteils, il n'avait même pas de bottes ! Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Merlin jugeait qu'il leur faudrait plusieurs jours pour atteindre les terres d'Odin, au moins deux si les Southrons montaient dur et prenaient le chemin le plus direct Mais le magicien doutait qu'ils iraient au plus vite : ils préféreraient prendre les chemins les plus longs et les moins fréquentés, même si une fois dans les terres d'Odin ils ne risqueraient plus de se faire attraper.

A part le Southron qui était chargé de le transporter, et qui se nommait apparemment Bard, aucun ne semblait savoir additionner deux et deux. Ils posaient sans cesse des questions plus stupides que les autres à leur chef, et celui-ci répondait tout aussi bêtement. Cependant, Merlin doutait qu'il soit réellement aussi idiot que les autres, il pensait plutôt que Bard conservait une façade devant ses hommes. Bien sûr, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être stupide, vu les rires de pure joie qui le secouaient régulièrement. Mais le magicien devrait se méfier de lui.

Les Southrons arrêtèrent leurs chevaux, et descendirent tandis que Bard répartissait les tâches pour préparer à manger. Naturellement, lui ne faisait rien du tout, il devait « s'occuper du prisonnier » qu'il fit basculer par-dessus son cheval, s'attendant à ce que le garçon s'écroule sur le sol tout aussi misérablement que la première fois. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Merlin atterrit sur ses pieds assez habilement malgré ses liens, et qu'il vit deux yeux bleus le fixer en s'étrécissant. S'ils avaient pu lancer des éclairs, Bard aurait été réduit en cendres.

Bard eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de se ressaisir et de pousser fortement Merlin : il voulait voir le garçon s'étaler, il _aimait _ça. Merlin ne put maintenir son équilibre et tomba sur les fesses puis sur le dos et, si c'était possible, son regard fut encore plus mauvais. Le Southron le laissa là, marchant sur quelques mètres pour rejoindre les autres qui avaient commencé à cuire la nourriture. Il savait que le garçon ne pourrait pas se sauver.

Merlin, quant à lui, se tortilla pour voir où le Southron allait en penchant la tête en arrière, puis se remit tant bien que mal en position assise. Il tourna résolument le dos aux cinq hommes, pour protester contre le traitement subi. Si ces Southrons croyaient qu'ils pourraient lui faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans qu'il proteste, ils se trompaient lourdement. A ce moment, une lueur de rébellion s'alluma dans ses yeux : la situation était peut-être désespérée, mais tant qu'il ne serait pas mort, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Le magicien se mit à chercher la poupée vaudou, qui se trouvait certainement sur lui. Il vérifia qu'elle n'était pas attachée aux cordes qui lui liaient les mains et les pieds, et vit soudain une tache marron couleur brindille sur sa chemise encore à peu près grise. La poupée. Accrochée au devant de sa ceinture, pile là où il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Merlin grogna.

Entendant ce bruit, Bard tourna la tête vers le garçon et arrêta de manger. Le chef des Southrons se leva et vint s'accroupir devant Merlin qui lui jeta à nouveau un regard mauvais. Là, sans crier gare, il le frappa dans le ventre avec son poing, coupant le souffle au magicien qui se recroquevilla instinctivement et qu'il, s'il avait pu, aurait mis ses mains sur son ventre pour diminuer la douleur. Mais ses mains restèrent là où elles étaient, tandis que le jeune homme tentait de récupérer son souffle, le Southron devant lui ricanant.

- Tu parles quand on te le demande, sinon je ne veux pas t'entendre faire _un seul _bruit, déclara-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Merlin d'avoir envie de regarder : il doutait qu'ils lui demanderaient de parler, et de toute façon il lui était impossible de murmurer un mot à cause du bâillon serré très fort. Et il ferait du bruit si ça lui chantait, il n'aimait pas obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donnait, encore moins venant de ces Southrons lâches et stupides.

Le Southron vit au visage du garçon que ses paroles n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'effets, mais laissa faire et retourna manger. Morgane ne leur avait pas précisé dans quel état elle voulait Emrys, mais il se doutait tout de même qu'il ne devait pas arriver au lieu de rendez-vous moribond. Cela dit, rien n'empêcherait Bard de s'amuser un peu pendant le voyage, après tout ils en avaient pour plusieurs jours.

Lorsque les hommes eurent fini de manger et eurent nettoyé leurs assiettes, Bard revint et empoigna fermement et brusquement Merlin pour le jeter à nouveau en travers de son cheval. Le magicien eut encore une fois le souffle coupé sous l'impact douloureux, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y penser avant de voir le sol défiler sous le galop de l'étalon.

oOoOo

Les chevaliers montèrent le camp tôt, presque aussitôt que la nuit commença à tomber. Avec l'obscurité naissante, ils ne voyaient plus les empreintes, et continuer dans une direction qui n'était peut-être pas la bonne ne ferait que leur faire perdre du temps. Et le temps était un luxe qu'ils n'avaient pas. Mieux valait dormir tôt pour se lever dès l'aube et repartir le plus vite possible.

Pour la première fois, les cinq chevaliers durent se débrouiller sans Merlin pour dresser le camp. Léon s'occupa de desseller et bouchonner les chevaux, Elyan dégagea un espace et alluma un feu et Arthur commença à cuisiner pendant que Gauvain et Perceval allaient chercher du bois pour le feu. Mais cuisiner était une tâche qui occupait les mains, pas l'esprit, et tout en préparant à manger Arthur réfléchit.

Ils avaient dépassé l'endroit où les mercenaires s'étaient visiblement arrêtés pour manger, les cendres de leur feu froides, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient partis depuis au moins une heure. Le sol avait été largement piétiné à un endroit, mais ça ne les avançait pas beaucoup. Ils n'avaient pas fait de pause pour le repas de midi, préférant bien manger le soir. C'était ce qui, ils l'espéraient, leur ferait gagner du temps sur ceux qu'ils poursuivaient.

Le repas était cuit lorsque Gauvain et Perceval revinrent. Les chevaliers purent donc manger sans attendre. La nourriture n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, mais c'était mieux que rien. Presque aucune parole ne fut prononcée, chaque homme perdu dans ses pensées et n'osant pas parler de ce qui pourrait arriver. Aussitôt le repas fini, Arthur se leva brusquement et s'empara d'une torche qu'ils avaient préparé.

- Je prends le premier tour de garde, dit-il.

Aucun chevalier ne protesta, se répartissant à leur tour les veillées.

- Je prends le dernier, déclara Gauvain.

- Le troisième, dit à son tour Elyan.

- Deuxième, affirma Léon.

- Eh bien alors je prends le quatrième, fit Perceval.

Et ainsi les chevaliers allèrent dormir en s'enfonçant sous leurs couvertures autour du feu, en laissant une place libre. Le roi, quant à lui, alla s'adosser à un arbre pour ne pas déranger les autres avec la lumière de sa torche. Il aimait prendre le premier tour, car après il n'avait pas besoin de dormir en deux fois, et ça lui permettait de s'endormir rapidement. Quoique, ce soir, il doutait de réussir à dormir convenablement. L'inquiétude le rongeait, et l'accompagna tout au long de son tour de garde, le maintenant éveillé sans problèmes.

Il ne pouvait que supposer que Merlin avait été enlevé par des ennemis qui tenteraient de lui soutirer ce qu'il savait de Camelot. Après tout, le serviteur était dans la cité depuis plusieurs années, et avait fait face à plusieurs sièges assez récents. Il connaissait très bien les points forts du château, tout comme ses points faibles.

Si son serviteur avait été enlevé pour ça, nul doute que ses ravisseurs le tortureraient jusqu'à des souffrances inimaginables pour obtenir ce qu'il savait. Après, Merlin serait sans doute tué on ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il s'enfuie pour retourner à Camelot et permettre au château de se préparer contre le siège qui suivrait inévitablement.

Leur seule chance de sauver Merlin était donc de rattraper les ravisseurs avant qu'ils atteignent la personne qui avait commandité cet enlèvement. Et pour cela, ils devraient chevaucher toute la journée, s'arrêtant dès que le soleil se coucherait pour prendre le plus de repos possible avant que l'aube se lève. Mais même ainsi, Arthur n'était pas sûr qu'ils parviendraient à les rattraper avant qu'aider Merlin devienne impossible. Pour l'instant, les bandits avaient tout l'air de se diriger vers le nord, soit vers les terres d'Odin. Et cela inquiétait Arthur : une fois sur les terres du roi ennemi de Camelot, ils devraient redoubler de vigilance en plus de devoir guetter les empreintes. Le jeune roi espérait qu'ils ne tomberaient sur aucune patrouille, ça ne ferait que les gêner et les ralentir.

Lorsque Léon vint le rejoindre pour prendre la relève, Arthur ruminait toujours. Son humeur s'était encore assombrie depuis le repas, le chevalier le comprit et ne chercha pas à discuter avec le roi. Léon souhaita bonne nuit à Arthur qui alla s'enrouler dans ses couvertures pour tenter d'avoir un peu de sommeil avant qu'ils doivent repartir. Le chevalier, quant à lui, s'installa à la même place qu'Arthur et entama son tour de garde.

oOoOo

A plusieurs lieues de là, Merlin était d'humeur aussi sombre qu'Arthur. La lueur d'espoir qui l'avait animé à midi l'avait quitté peu de temps auparavant, lorsqu'il avait vu la manière dont les Southrons le traitaient pour la nuit, juste avant que Bard ne rejoigne ses hommes pour dormir paisiblement. Les cinq hommes ne craignaient pas le garçon qui n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Ils ne montaient même pas la garde.

Bard l'avait descendu de sa monture sans ménagements, même si cette fois il ne l'avait pas fait tomber. Ensuite, le Southron l'avait empoigné fermement et l'avait traîné jusqu'à un arbre proche pour l'y laisser deux minutes le temps de retourner jusqu'à son cheval pour en revenir les bras chargés de cordes. Merlin avait blêmi lorsqu'il avait compris ce que ça signifiait, Bard s'était contenté de sourire narquoisement avant de commencer à faire le tour de l'arbre un nombre incalculable de fois avec une corde longue pour y attacher Merlin. Le magicien l'avait fixé d'un regard froid tout au long de l'opération, et en retour le Southron, lorsqu'il avait achevé son œuvre, lui avait balancé son poing dans la figure.

La tête de Merlin avait cogné violemment contre l'arbre, aggravant son mal de crâne, et il saignait maintenant du nez. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter le saignement et devait se contenter de le regarder inonder sa chemise, pendant qu'un bleu se formait au niveau de sa pommette. Le coup avait laissé le jeune homme étourdi, provoquant une vague de désespoir qui ne l'avait pas encore quitté.

Merlin avait peur. Peur de ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'il serait devant Morgane. Peur de ce que ces Southrons allaient faire en chemin sans qu'il puisse y faire grand-chose – même s'il protestait, ça n'empêcherait pas les hommes de lui faire subir tous les maux possibles. Et si Morgane le voulait vivant, rien n'empêchait ses hommes de s'amuser avec lui, comme ils en avaient visiblement l'intention.

Il avait également peur pour autre chose, et c'était sa principale raison : si Arthur avait eu vent de son enlèvement et qu'il poursuivait les Southrons, il finirait sans aucun doute par arriver devant Morgane, et la sorcière aurait alors tout le loisir de tuer le roi de Camelot pour ensuite conquérir la cité. Albion ne verrait jamais le jour, Camelot serait anéantie. Personne ne saurait ce qu'il était advenu d'Arthur, et Morgane ferait régner la terreur et la haine. Elle tuerait son _ami. _C'était cela qui l'effrayait et l'énervait le plus, et s'il l'avait pu il en aurait hurlé au ciel de furie et d'impuissance.

oOoOo

Le roi s'agita dans son sommeil. Après de longs moments à chercher à s'endormir, il y était enfin parvenu, mais maintenant quelque chose le dérangeait. Cela le fit remuer, se retourner dans ses couvertures. C'était comme un cauchemar, qui lui procurait une sensation étrange. Arthur fronça les sourcils sans pour autant se réveiller.

Son cauchemar lui infiltrait de la douleur. Une douleur brusque, et fulgurante, qui s'atténuait avec le temps mais ne disparaissait pas. Comme lorsqu'on se battait à mains nues et qu'on prenait des coups au visage. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il ressentait : il y avait aussi de la peur. Une peur viscérale et indélébile, qui semblait ancrée au plus profond de son cœur sans jamais en sortir. Elle plongeait le roi dans un désespoir incomparable qu'on n'éprouvait que dans les situations impossibles. Ce désespoir ne semblait pas vouloir décroître, mais au contraire aller en grandissant, tant et si bien qu'il pourrait finir par rendre une personne folle. Et enfin, il y avait la colère. Profonde, dirigée contre une chose en particulier mais qui aurait pu consumer une forêt.

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Son cauchemar était encore bien net dans sa tête, et il éprouvait encore les sentiments évoqués. Ceux-ci semblaient ne jamais vouloir le quitter. D'où venaient-ils ? Et surtout, pourquoi semblaient-ils si vivants, si réels ? Un cauchemar, ou même un rêve, ne causait pas cela. Ou en tout cas, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Dans l'obscurité, Arthur fronça les sourcils, essayant de retrouver ses repères. Ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit, il n'avait que très peu dormi depuis la fin de son tour de garde. Mais pourquoi ce cauchemar ? Pourquoi le faisait-il tant penser à Merlin ? Le roi ne pouvait que supposer que c'était son état actuel qui l'avait provoqué, que son inquiétude pour son serviteur le perturbait même dans son sommeil.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ignorer ce qu'il avait ressenti. C'était comme un avertissement, qui prévenait que les choses allaient empirer, et que Merlin était en grand danger – ce qu'il savait déjà. Ça le pressait à continuer à poursuivre les bandits. Après cela, Arthur eut encore plus de mal à se rendormir.


	6. Alliés

Cela faisait une journée et demie que Merlin avait eu son accès de désespoir. Depuis, il s'était ressaisi, mais n'avait pu profiter d'aucune occasion pour s'échapper. Les Southrons menaient le jeu d'une main de fer, et Merlin n'arrivait pas à penser à un plan sans se retrouver très vite coincé. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir pendant la nuit, à cause de la masse de cordes qui l'entravait, et ne pouvait risquer de faire trois pas le jour sans se retrouver à nouveau pris au piège.

Bard trouvait à chaque fois un prétexte pour le frapper, si bien que le magicien était couvert de bleus. Son nez qui avait saigné le premier soir ne représentait rien face à maintenant : il avait le visage entièrement tuméfié, c'était un miracle qu'il arrive encore à voir correctement, ses vêtements étaient inondés de sang et ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien – c'était un des endroits préférés du Southron, parce qu'il pouvait observer sa victime se plier en deux sous la douleur.

La rancœur de Merlin envers lui ne fit que grandir, tant et si bien qu'il finit par maudire l'homme tout au long de la journée, souhaitant par-dessus tout avoir ses pouvoirs pour lui faire payer. Il fusillait la poupée vaudou du regard, c'était l'objet de tous ses malheurs. S'il avait pu s'en débarrasser, ô combien ces Southrons le regretteraient ! Mais il devait se contenter d'attendre, de ruminer sa colère, et d'essayer d'être le plus en forme possible pour affronter Morgane.

Il espérait que la jeune femme commettrait une erreur qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir. C'était un espoir insensé, mais c'était ce qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie en songeant à ce qui l'attendait et ce que ceux à qui il tenait devraient faire face par la suite.

Merlin ne dormait pas des nuits, et les Southrons ne lui donnaient que deux ou trois gorgées d'eau à boire par jour et pas de nourriture. Si on ajoutait les températures extrêmes qui s'étaient considérablement refroidies, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans les terres d'Odin – Merlin ne reconnaissait pas le paysage, c'était ce qui lui avait permis de déduire qu'ils n'étaient plus dans Camelot – et qu'ils s'y enfonçaient, on pouvait dire que le magicien n'était pas en très grande forme.

Peu avant midi, de ce que Merlin pouvait en juger, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il en avait souvent, ces jours-ci, mais celui-ci était plus intense que les autres. Le magicien sentit un regard peser sur lui, et releva la tête pour scruter les environs. Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas le regard de Bard. Mais tenter de repérer quelqu'un alors qu'on était secoué sur un cheval au galop et que relever la tête causait une douleur énorme. Merlin observa le plus attentivement possible chaque arbre devant lui, espérant que la présence dont il sentait le regard serait de ce côté du cheval et pas de l'autre.

Enfin, le jeune homme repéra quelqu'un. Un homme dans la quarantaine, accroupi derrière un arbre, presque invisible. Il portait une longue robe de la couleur des arbres et des feuilles, lui permettant de se dissimuler très efficacement. Merlin reconnut cet habit typique : un druide ! Si seulement il pouvait communiquer avec lui ! Le druide, quant à lui, le regardait passer avec une expression proche de l'ahurissement, ce qui poussa Merlin à croire qu'il le reconnaissait comme étant Emrys. La situation n'était peut-être pas aussi désespérée qu'il le croyait !

Mais le druide ne fit rien, se contentant d'observer Merlin jusqu'à ce que le magicien soit hors de son champ de vision, toujours avec cette même expression. Alors, Merlin laissa retomber sa tête, frémissant à la douleur provoquée, et ne la releva pas.

Le midi comme le soir, il n'eut pas envie d'affronter les Southrons du regard, et se laissa faire sans opposer aucune résistance, même lorsque Bard commença son rituel et qu'il se retrouva avec de nouveaux bleus à ajouter à sa collection déjà impressionnante.

Merlin était complètement abattu : si même les druides ne l'aidaient pas, alors qu'il était un des personnages centraux de leurs prophéties, que lui restait-il ? Est-ce qu'Arthur s'était au moins lancé à sa poursuite ? Le magicien commençait à en douter, au vu de la situation.

oOoOo

Le druide avait trente-cinq ans, la peau mate, les cheveux châtain foncé et les yeux verts foncés. Il s'appelait Ishlar, et était une des sentinelles de son clan, car il était un des plus rapides et avait une des meilleures ouïes de tous les druides du clan. En général, il ne se laissait pas surprendre par grand-chose mais quand il avait vu _Emrys_, couché en travers d'un cheval, passer, il en était resté abasourdi pendant plusieurs minutes. Emrys était censé être à Camelot, où il protégeait le Roi Présent et à Venir des attaques meurtrières tout en le préparant à unifier Albion et à accepter la magie.

Et là, Ishlar le voyait, pieds et mains liés, bâillonné, tuméfié de partout et le regardant d'un air suppliant. Le druide l'avait regardé dans les yeux, cherchant à confirmer que c'était bien Emrys devant lui, et pas simplement un magicien quelconque. Il en avait eu la certitude, lorsqu'il sentit la présence magique du garçon, qui ne s'atténua que très peu avec la distance.

Une autre question lui était apparue peu après qu'Emrys ait disparu de son champ de vision : pourquoi le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ne faisait-il pas usage de ses pouvoirs ? Il n'était en présence de personne susceptible de le reconnaître comme étant magicien – personne de vivant à Camelot, en tout cas – alors rien n'aurait dû l'en empêcher.

Ishlar laissa cette question de côté si Emrys n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs magiques, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison. A la place, il réfléchit et décida d'agir pour aider le magicien. Il savait par des observateurs proches de Camelot que le roi était très proche de son serviteur, et si c'était le cas, alors il se serait lancé à sa poursuite. Du moins, il l'espérait. Le druide contacta le chef du clan en pensée, pour l'informer de son départ.

« Terrym, je dois m'absenter pendant quelques jours, dit-il. »

« Très bien. Quelque chose de grave ? demanda une voix grave qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Terrym, son chef. »

« Peut-être. J'y risque ma vie. »

« Sois prudent, recommanda Terrym. »

Ishlar le remercia avant de rompre le lien mental. Puis il se mit en route vers la direction d'où venaient Emrys et les cinq hommes qui l'emmenaient, vers le sud. S'il marchait d'un bon pas et que le roi s'était mis à la recherche du magicien, il pouvait espérer le rencontrer avant la fin de la journée.

oOoOo

Arthur, accroupi sur le sol, tenant les rênes de son cheval, observait les traces. Malgré tous leurs efforts, il était évident que les ravisseurs gagnaient de l'avance sur eux : les empreintes, moins marquées qu'au début du voyage, indiquaient qu'ils avaient au moins quelques heures d'avance sur eux. A cause de cela, le roi enrageait. Le but était de rattraper Merlin, pas de faire en sorte qu'il s'éloigne !

On était au beau milieu de l'après-midi, les traces devenaient de moins en moins visibles à cause de la luminosité décroissante, et ils devraient bientôt s'arrêter plutôt que risquer de suivre une mauvaise route. Et pendant ce temps, les hommes prendraient encore de l'avance sur eux, réduisant les chances que les chevaliers avaient de les rattraper. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui inquiétait Arthur : depuis le début de la journée, des traces de loups suivaient celles qu'ils pistaient, bien que les empreintes de l'animal soient plus fraîches. A en juger par la taille des empreintes, le loup était énorme, peut-être un des plus gros de son espèce.

Entendant soudain des bruits de pas, Arthur se releva tout en posant la main droite sur le pommeau de son épée. Ils étaient dans les terres d'Odin maintenant, et une patrouille pouvait surgir à tout moment pour tenter de les tuer. Les quatre chevaliers et le roi avaient donc redoublé de vigilance tout en continuant de s'arrêter régulièrement pour chercher les traces.

Arthur fronça les sourcils devant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui : brun, bronzé et grand, il arborait la robe particulière des druides. Aussitôt qu'il la reconnut, le roi tira son épée, méfiant. Les druides étaient pacifiques, mais celui-ci faisait peut-être exception à la règle. S'il décidait d'utiliser sa magie, il serait mort avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot.

- Paix, Arthur Pendragon, dit l'inconnu en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je me nomme Ishlar, porteur de nouvelles quant à votre serviteur.

- Merlin ? fit Arthur, surpris. Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur lui ? continua-t-il en pointant son épée sur le druide.

Ishlar fronça les sourcils un instant, décontenancé. Il ne connaissait pas le vrai nom d'Emrys, il savait seulement qu'il était serviteur à Camelot, et dut supposer que le roi parlait de la même personne. Les autres chevaliers, en entendant ce nom, s'étaient rassemblés autour d'Arthur.

-Baissez votre épée, je ne vous veux aucun mal. J'ai croisé votre serviteur il y a quelques heures, mené par cinq hommes, pieds et mains liés et bâillonné.

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de froncer les sourcils : pourquoi Merlin était-il bâillonné ? Si ses ravisseurs voulaient des informations sur Camelot, comme il le pensait, ça n'avait aucun sens !

- Qui me dit que vous dites la vérité ? demanda Arthur. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu ?

- Je vous en donne ma parole, comme vous avez juré sur votre honneur de respecter le peuple des druides il y a plusieurs mois. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous rapprocher de votre serviteur et vous faire gagner un temps précieux, répondit Ishlar. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'intervenir, ils étaient déjà hors de ma vue quand j'ai reconnu votre serviteur.

Ishlar avait joué carte sur table en rappelant au jeune roi le serment qu'il avait fait devant un des enfants druides persécutés pendant la Grande Purge. « Je jure que le peuple druide sera respecté avec tout le respect qu'il mérite » avait déclaré Arthur. Le serment avait parcouru tous les clans des druides, aucun n'ignorait ce que le roi avait promis ce jour-là.

- Très bien, fit Arthur, j'accepte. Prenez mon cheval. Mais je vous préviens, continua-t-il en brandissant son épée une dernière fois, si jamais vous nous avez menti, vous le paierez de votre vie.

Ishlar inclina la tête à la menace, puis saisit les rênes qu'Arthur lui tendait. Le druide caressa ensuite le cheval sur le chanfrein, afin que l'animal l'accepte. Une fois cela fait, il monta en selle, et regarda derrière lui pour voir qu'Arthur s'était mis en croupe derrière un chevalier aux cheveux blonds bouclés. Ishlar lança sa monture au galop, guidant les chevaliers tout d'abord grâce au chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter, puis en cherchant la faible présence magique d'Emrys, ce qui leur permit de ne s'arrêter qu'une fois que la nuit fut entièrement tombée.

Le druide sauta du cheval et se tourna vers Arthur :

- Vous me retrouverez demain dès que l'aube se leva, dit-il. Je ne passe pas la nuit avec vous.

Arthur accepta d'un hochement de tête, il comprenait cela : Ishlar se méfiait. Le roi était satisfait : grâce au druide, ils avaient probablement gagné du terrain, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus obligés de chercher les traces. Il espérait juste qu'Ishlar ne les menait pas dans une mauvaise direction.

Le lendemain, ils repartirent de la même façon.

oOoOo

Merlin n'avait pas pu résister à quelques heures de sommeil malgré lui. Lorsqu'il se réveillé, la première chose qu'il sentit fut que les cordes qui le maintenaient à l'arbre étaient beaucoup moins serrées. Mieux, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'elles n'étaient plus attachées du tout, elles pendaient mollement sur ses jambes ! Ses mains étaient également détachées, mais ses pieds ne l'étaient pas.

Prudent, Merlin jeta un œil aux Southrons, qui dormaient à poings fermés. Rassuré, il ôta son bâillon, détacha ses pieds et se dépêcha d'arracher la poupée vaudou de sa ceinture. S'il s'éloignait suffisamment, il aurait à nouveau ses pouvoirs !

Le magicien vit alors un chemin tracé à travers les arbres, un chemin que seuls des sorciers pouvaient voir. Il le suivit, et déboucha au milieu d'une clairière, où un homme se tenait en plein milieu. En plissant les yeux, Merlin le reconnut : Gilli ! Le jeune homme se rua vers son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Merlin.

- Je rendais visite à de la famille quand je t'ai vu. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça.

Gilli raconta alors à Merlin comment il l'avait aidé. Le jeune homme marchait dans la forêt, en pleine nuit, quand il avait entendu le bruit d'un feu de camp. Prudent, il s'en était approché, et avait vu cinq hommes couchés autour, endormis. En tournant la tête, il avait distingué un autre homme, un peu plus loin, solidement attaché à un arbre. Le malheureux avait eu toute sa compassion, jusqu'à ce qu'il plisse les yeux et le reconnaisse : c'était Merlin ! Le magicien qui l'avait aidé lors du tournoi à Camelot !

Gilli avait alors réfléchi frénétiquement : il ne pouvait pas laisser Merlin là, il ignorait ce que le magicien avait fait, mais en tout cas il ne méritait pas cela. Alors, il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs magiques, pour défaire les cordes qui le maintenaient à l'arbre. Puis il lui avait détaché les mains et, toujours avec l'aide de la magie, avait tracé un chemin que les hommes ne pourraient pas voir.

Il était alors allé se positionner au milieu de la clairière, pour y attendre son ami.

- Je te remercie, Gilli. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir rentrer à Camelot ! fit Merlin, heureux.

- Qu'est-ce que ces hommes te voulaient ?

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans la forêt. Se retournant, il vit les cinq Southrons qui se rapprochaient, et se prépara aussitôt à utiliser sa magie en prenant une posture agressive. Ces Southrons allaient payer ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ! Les yeux du magicien se dorèrent de toute leur splendeur, image même de sa furie.

Au même moment, Merlin vit Bard tendre le bras pour jeter quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Il recula instinctivement, cherchant à éviter l'objet qui fusait vers lui, mettant par la même occasion fin au sort qu'il préparait. Les Southrons continuèrent à avancer en cercle. Pendant ce temps, Gilli s'approcha du petit objet qui avait atterri aux pieds de Merlin pour voir si c'était dangereux, tout en gardant à l'œil les cinq hommes qui s'approchaient. Il ne reconnut pas ce que c'était, une espèce de figurine faite de brindilles, tout à fait inoffensive. Alors pourquoi Merlin avait-il reculé ?

Se maudissant de sa réaction, Merlin jeta à nouveau le sort qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser des Southrons. Il n'avait pas vu où l'objet avait atterri, trop occupé par la surveillance de ses ennemis, et s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait était qu'il avait pu l'éviter et qu'il allait éliminer ses adversaires.

Encore une fois, malgré ses yeux qui se dorèrent, rien ne se passa. Gilli fronça les sourcils surpris, et Merlin grogna. Dans le même temps, les cinq Southrons coururent vers eux sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, et l'un d'eux se positionna devant lui. Sans réfléchir, Merlin frappa, réussissant à esquiver grâce au manque de souplesse de son adversaire. Il réussit, même sans ses pouvoirs, à faire en sorte qu'il tombe, et se tournait pour aider Gilli lorsque Bard arriva devant lui et lui envoya son poing dans la figure trop rapidement pour que Merlin l'évite. Le magicien se retrouva sur le sol en quelques secondes, étourdi.

Bard eut alors tout le loisir de ramasser la poupée vaudou qu'il avait lancé sur une impulsion, pour la raccrocher sur la ceinture du garçon.

- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir nous échapper ? demanda-t-il narquoisement à Merlin.

Le Southron ramena Merlin au camp en le portant et, une fois là, il utilisa les cordes abandonnées pour rattacher le garçon comme avant. Gilli subit le même traitement, et fut jeté en travers d'un autre cheval tandis que Merlin se retrouvait sur celui qui le portait, recouvrant difficilement ses esprits.

Il eut envie de hurler d'horreur, bien que cela lui soit impossible. Il avait eu une occasion de s'enfuir, et s'il n'était pas resté à discuter avec Gilli, s'ils avaient couru, il aurait pu échapper à Morgane ! Et maintenant, plus que son propre sort qui s'était aggravé avec son action, il craignait le sort que la sorcière réserverait à Gilli. Elle ne montrerait aucune pitié.

oOoOo

Le soir même, les Southrons s'arrêtèrent plus tard que d'habitude, ce qui permit à Merlin de deviner qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Leur sort allait se décider ce soir, quoiqu'il arrive. Soit Morgane mourrait, soit Merlin mourrait, mais ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Plus maintenant que Morgane savait qui il était réellement.

Bard le descendit brusquement du cheval, avant de le mettre en travers de son épaule et d'avancer, suivi de ses quatre hommes, dont un qui tenait Gilli de la même façon. Merlin ne vit pas où ils étaient avant que Bard le repose et qu'il soit forcé de s'agenouiller au beau milieu d'une clairière, à même le sol glacé contre lequel il se heurta les genoux.

Merlin entendit des bruits de pas tout autour de lui, et fit une inspection rapide. Une vingtaine de Southrons, plus les cinq qui les avaient amenés là, en tout vingt-cinq hommes et Morgane. Si Gilli l'aidait, il pourrait s'en débarrasser, mais Morgane serait une autre affaire. La Prêtresse s'était sans doute bien préparée pour ce moment.

Merlin releva la tête pour découvrir Morgane juste devant lui. La sorcière souriait narquoisement, fière d'elle. Elle avait enfin réussi à coincer Emrys ! Ce sourire donna à Merlin la chair de poule, bien qu'il se concentrât pour garder un visage impassible. Nul doute que ce qu'elle lui avait réservé était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Mais le magicien vit autre chose, une petite forme blanche, juste à côté de Morgane, et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il la reconnut : Aithusa ! Qu'est-ce que la dragonne faisait avec la Prêtresse ? Aithusa le regarda dans les yeux, l'expression indéchiffrable. Elle se souvenait visiblement de lui.

Morgane attribua le recul de Merlin à sa surprise de voir un dragon vivant, et fut encore plus satisfaite. Son ennemi était entre ses mains, et maintenant elle avait tout le loisir de lui faire souffrir mille maux. Elle n'allait pas se priver.

- Bonjour, _Emrys_, fit-elle en insistant sur son nom pour se moquer.


	7. En guerre

Ishlar arrêta son cheval. Arthur et ses chevaliers devaient continuer sans lui à partir d'ici. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'endroit où Emrys se trouvait, le druide pouvait le sentir à la présence magique toute proche et de plus en plus forte. Il descendit souplement du cheval avant de tendre les rênes à Arthur, qui descendit à son tour et vint près de lui.

- Vous nous quittez maintenant ? s'étonna le roi.

- Je ne dois pas intervenir dans ce qui va se passer. Continuez tout droit pendant quelques minutes, mais faites attention à ne pas faire de bruit, répondit Ishlar. Réfléchissez bien avant de prendre une décision, Arthur Pendragon.

- Je vous… remercie de votre aide… dit Arthur, un peu désorienté.

Que voulait dire le druide ? Qu'il allait être confronté à un choix difficile ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment était de sauver Merlin, et s'il devait tuer ses ravisseurs pour cela, il le ferait sans hésiter.

- Sauvez votre serviteur. A n'importe quel prix. Au revoir, Arthur.

Sur ces mots, le druide s'inclina légèrement et s'éloigna. Il ne connaissait pas Arthur, mais les quelques heures qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie n'avaient pas été désagréable. Il s'était méfié au début, craignant que le roi ou un de ses chevaliers le tue dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné, mais il était évident qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'intention.

Ishlar ignorait ce qui allait se produire, mais il avait le pressentiment que ça allait changer beaucoup de choses. Il regarda Arthur et les autres partir, et attendit jusqu'à ce que le bruit des chevaux s'éloigne avant de se mettre en route. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir dans ce qui allait se passer, comme il l'avait dit à Arthur, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y assister.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le druide atteignit une clairière. Prudent, il s'avança doucement en veillant à rester sous le couvert des arbres. La scène qu'il découvrit alors le stupéfia : Emrys, le même garçon qu'il avait vu sur un cheval, était agenouillé au centre de la clairière, maintenu au sol par un homme. A côté de lui se trouvait un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais ce n'était pas ça qui le surprenait. Devant Emrys, la Grande Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion, Morgane Pendragon, se dressait, fière et avec un sourire qui fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Ishlar.

Ainsi, Morgane cherchait à éliminer Emrys. Probablement pour pouvoir prendre le trône de Camelot tranquillement. Emrys protégeait le Roi Présent et à Venir, Arthur, il était un obstacle entre elle et ce qu'elle convoitait le plus.

Ishlar distingua alors autre chose : une petite forme blanche, qu'il reconnut comme étant un dragon. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris : qu'est-ce qu'un dragon faisait avec une femme aussi haineuse ? Il ne se posa pas davantage de questions, car il vit sur sa droite un reflet brillant : Arthur et les chevaliers ! Il espéra que le roi ne serait pas assez fou pour s'élancer dans la clairière, la trentaine d'hommes et Morgane le réduiraient en poussière avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

oOoOo

Merlin tremblait. Il ignorait si c'était dû à la peur ou au froid, probablement aux deux. Il avait l'impression d'être transformé en glaçon, et le regard que lui jetait Morgane n'arrangeait rien. Un regard à figer quelqu'un sur place, qui effrayait le magicien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il se força à se ressaisir : d'accord, Morgane savait qui il était et allait très certainement le faire souffrir atrocement. Mais rien n'était encore perdu.

Merlin respira plus fort, réagissant à la manière dont elle avait prononcé son nom druidique. Elle n'avait pas du tout peur de lui. Il jeta un œil à Aithusa, qui le regardait curieusement et avec une pointe de… d'animosité ? Il n'avait rien fait à la dragonne, pourquoi se montrait-elle si peu accueillante ?

Le magicien décida qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard et reporta son regard sur Morgane. C'était elle, son principal problème, il pouvait arrêter Aithusa grâce à ses pouvoirs de Seigneur des Dragons s'il le fallait. Enfin, encore faudrait-il que quelqu'un lui enlève son bâillon. Pour l'instant, si Aithusa décidait de faire quoi que ce soit, il serait impuissant et devrait la regarder faire.

- On a bien voyagé ? fit Morgane, moqueuse.

Elle savait parfaitement comment s'était déroulé le voyage, il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'état de Merlin pour comprendre : sale, la chemise trempée de sang, grelottant, le visage tuméfié. Merlin plissa le nez et les yeux. Le message était clair : il ferait payer à la sorcière tout cela. Morgane rit, narquoise, et fit signe à Bard, qui maintenant le magicien au sol.

Aussitôt, Bard se pencha derrière Merlin, et défit le nœud qui maintenant le bâillon en place. Il lui fallut un certain temps – il avait beaucoup serré le morceau de tissu – mais le bâillon finit par tomber. Merlin cracha un peu de sang qui le dérangeait depuis le début de l'après-midi.

- On ne peut mieux, articula-t-il, ironique.

Il ne donnerait pas à Morgane ce qu'elle voulait, il ne se plaindrait pas du traitement qu'il avait subi. Ça mettrait la sorcière en position de force, elle le croirait faible. Exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter.

- Dis-moi, Merlin, continua Morgane, comment as-tu réussi à te cacher d'Uther et d'Arthur pendant tout ce temps ? Comment as-tu réussi à faire échouer tous nos plans sans te faire remarquer ? Un idiot maladroit comme toi ne devrait pas en être capable. Et lui, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Gilli.

- Un garçon qui a tenté d'aider Emrys, répondit Bard avant que Merlin ait eu le temps de parler.

Gilli n'eut pas le loisir de réagir, il était trop perdu par la situation. Merlin ne semblait pas vraiment effrayé par la Prêtresse, du moins par ce qu'il en jugeait. Il répondait à Morgane comme s'ils étaient des connaissances de longue date – ce qui était vrai, à la réflexion. Merlin connaissait Morgane depuis plusieurs années, aussi bien quand elle était gentille que maintenant, après s'être tournée vers la haine.

- Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard, déclara Morgane. J'ai une dernière question, Merlin : ma sœur t'avait piégé avec les scorpions. Comment as-tu réussi à t'échapper ?

Elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment, et même maintenant qu'elle savait ce que Merlin était, elle ne comprenait toujours pas. La magie ne tenait pas les scorpions éloignés, surtout s'ils se rassemblaient en grand nombre, et de ce que Morgause lui avait dit, ça avait été un des plus grands rassemblements qu'elle avait jamais vu.

Merlin réagit brusquement à cela : il redressa la tête, une lueur dans les yeux. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

- Si vous voulez, plutôt que de vous en parler, je peux vous _montrer_, fit-il, sur un ton de connivence.

Il fallait qu'il manipule Morgane, pour gagner du temps. Son nouveau plan fonctionnerait, mais il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour agir.

- Je t'en prie, répondit la jeune femme, moqueuse.

Elle croyait que Merlin allait tenter d'utiliser la magie, oubliant la poupée vaudou qui l'en empêchait. Il allait se ridiculiser, et elle en jubilait d'avance. Le magicien, lui, souriait d'anticipation : il savait très bien ce que Morgane pensait, et elle allait être surprise. Il allait utiliser quelque chose qui ne nécessitait pas du tout l'emploi de la magie, et qui marcherait à coup sûr.

Merlin rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla vers le ciel. Il faillit s'écrouler aussitôt après, à cause de la douleur que ça lui causa, mais tint bon et regarda à nouveau Morgane, fier. La sorcière rit : pour elle, Merlin venait de tenter d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et avait échoué. Puis tout se passa très vite.

oOoOo

Dans sa grotte, Kilgharrah sursauta : le jeune magicien venait de l'appeler ! Et son appel semblait pressant, comme lorsqu'Arthur ou lui étaient en danger de mort. Plus qu'un appel, ça ressemblait à une supplique.

« J'arrive, jeune magicien, lança-t-il par télépathie. »

Pas de réponse. Etrange. Merlin lui répondait toujours, quand il utilisait ce lien. Le dragon décolla aussitôt, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il pouvait sentit que le magicien était, loin de Camelot, vers le nord. Que faisait-il là-bas ? Il était proche de la grotte, c'était un avantage, il arriverait rapidement, en quelques minutes.

oOoOo

Aithusa rugit et se dressa sur ses pattes arrière. Elle avait reconnu le langage des Seigneurs des Dragons : Merlin venait d'appeler le Grand Dragon ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Morgane.

Un grand loup jaillit hors du bois en grognant, se ruant vers le centre de la clairière et bousculant Bard au passage, qui perdit l'équilibre. Merlin en profita pour se remettre tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, imité par Gilli. Le loup se campa devant Merlin, les poils hérissés et les crocs dévoilés. Il n'était pas de taille face à un dragon, même un dragonneau comme Aithusa, mais il ne semblait pas avoir peur.

Voyant cela, la vingtaine de Southrons autour de la clairière se rapprocha jusqu'à former un cercle serré et compact, chacun hurlant le plus possible pour faire partir le loup et l'effrayer. Le loup perdit un peu de sa hargne et baissa son grognement, mais ne recula pas pour autant. Il affronterait ces hommes et ce dragon, même s'il devait y mourir.

Il reprit de plus belle et fit reculer légèrement Aithusa, qui n'était pas certaine quant à la conduite à adopter. Elle n'avait pas peur du loup, mais il avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il n'aurait même pas dû se ruer ainsi au centre de la clairière, les loups évitaient le contact des hommes, encore plus celui des dragons. Toute l'attention de la dragonne était sur cet animal agressif, elle ne pensait plus du tout à Morgane ou à Merlin. Elle décida d'affronter le loup, et rugit pour lui faire peur.

Au même moment, un autre rugissement monta du ciel, beaucoup plus fort et beaucoup plus sauvage. Tout le monde s'arrêta et leva les yeux pour voir un énorme dragon de couleur marron doré fondre sur eux. Les bruits de son arrivée avaient été masqués par les cris des Southrons. Seul Merlin l'avait entendu, et soupira de soulagement. La situation allait forcément s'arranger maintenant, Morgane n'oserait pas affronter Kilgharrah.

La jeune femme avait reculé de surprise. Ce dragon, Arthur lui avait raconté qu'il l'avait tué lorsqu'elle était revenue à Camelot, alors que faisait-il là ? Il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme, son rugissement était bien trop réel pour ça. Mais pourquoi se montrait-il maintenant ? Et pourquoi décidait-il d'intervenir dans ce qui se passait ?

Kilgharrah était fier de son effet : il avait réussi à faire s'éparpiller la masse d'hommes assemblés dans la clairière, ne laissant au centre que Merlin, la sorcière, un garçon, un loup et… Aithusa ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'Aithusa faisait ici ? Le dragon décida de s'en inquiéter plus tard. Il savait maintenant pourquoi le jeune magicien l'avait appelé avec une telle hâte, la sorcière l'avait capturé ! Continuant son plongeon, il se posa lourdement derrière Merlin, la clairière étant heureusement assez grande pour le lui permettre.

Aussitôt, il vit ce qui empêchait le magicien d'agir contre la sorcière, il avait les mains attachées dans le dos et les pieds attachés ! Kilgharrah s'empressa de l'aider, utilisant une de ses serres pour trancher les cordes. Merlin, ayant tourné la tête pour voir ce que le dragon faisait, pria pour qu'il ne lui tranche pas une main en même temps. Mais le dragon fit attention, et aussitôt que Merlin sentit ses mains libérées, il décrocha sa ceinture pour attraper la poupée vaudou et la jeter le plus loin possible. Dans sa fureur, la poupée atterrit bien au-delà des arbres délimitant la clairière, nul doute qu'elle était suffisamment loin pour lui permettre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Merlin sursauta en voyant passer la tête de Kilgharrah juste à côté de lui. Le dragon avait traité les cordes de Gilli de la même façon que les siennes, et avait baissé le cou pour être au niveau des yeux des humains. Kilgharrah plaça sa tête juste devant Morgane, dont les yeux avaient commencé à briller d'or, probablement dans une tentative pour tuer Merlin avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, et rugit encore plus fort qu'avant, la gueule grande ouverte sans pour autant cracher de feu. Merlin comprit que le dragon le laissait décider de ce qu'il voulait faire à Morgane.

Merlin tourna la tête vers Gilli qui, d'un accord tacite, se prépara à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre les quelques Southrons encore présents. Les autres avaient pris leurs jambes à leur cou, soit quand Kilgharrah s'était posé, soit il y a quelques instants quand il avait rugi pour la seconde fois.

Le magicien, quant à lui, contourna l'énorme tête du dragon, qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'où il était, pour se positionner devant Morgane, dont les yeux ne brillaient plus. Le dragon l'avait suffisamment surprise pour qu'elle oublie momentanément son sort, mais cela ne durerait pas. En effet, comme il l'avait prévu, quelques secondes plus tard, elle dirigea un sort mortel contre lui, sans aucune incantations puisque ses pouvoirs étaient actuellement guidés par ses émotions. Merlin le vit venir, et leva la main pour le contrer :

- _Gesclidan !_

La barrière formée par le magicien n'était pas visible, mais il savait qu'elle avait fonctionné. Sans perdre de temps, Merlin contre-attaqua pour prendre l'avantage.

- _Astrice !_

L'explosion de pouvoir frappa Morgane, qui n'eut pas le temps de créer une barrière, les yeux de Merlin brûlant de tout leur feu. Morgane cria et vola à l'autre bout de la clairière, restant un instant étendue au sol avant de se relever. Elle ne riposta pas tout de suite, comme si elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de le faire. Elle avait apparemment compris qu'attaquer Emrys de front n'était pas une bonne idée. Ses yeux se dorèrent à nouveau brièvement sans qu'aucun sort n'arrive, rien ne se passa. Merlin, s'attendant à ce qu'elle réplique par quelque chose d'aussi puissant que ce que lui avait lancé, en resta abasourdi : est-ce que Morgane abandonnait le combat ? Il n'eut pas de réponse à sa question, car la sorcière disparut dans un nuage de poussière, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Merlin entendit plusieurs hommes crier et se tourna pour voir les derniers Southrons voler dans les airs, bien que moins loin que Morgane. Ils retombèrent à quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus, assommés par le choc du sort lancé par Gilli. Le jeune homme sourit et se redressa, pâle. Il utilisait rarement une magie aussi puissante en si peu de temps.

Un grognement à sa gauche surprit le magicien, qui se tourna à nouveau, cette fois pour voir un affrontement d'un tout autre genre. Kilgharrah avait déplacé sa tête et regardait maintenant Aithusa, si petite qu'elle faisait à peine la taille de son museau. Il grognait, un grognement d'avertissement et de mécontentement, adressé à la petite dragonne. Le loup, quant à lui, observait la scène sans bouger un poil, ne semblant pas le moins du monde effrayé par la grosse tête du dragon qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Aithusa avait courbé l'échine et semblait misérable, il était clair que Kilgharrah lui faisait des reproches.

Le Grand Dragon ne comprenait pas ce qu'Aithusa faisait avec la sorcière. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis plusieurs mois, et supposait qu'elle parcourait le monde pour s'instruire. Mais là, en découvrant qu'elle s'était alliée à celle qui voulait la mort d'Emrys et la destruction de Camelot, il avait été profondément déçu. Bien sûr, la dragonne ne connaissait pas la prophétie, elle était encore trop jeune pour qu'il lui en ait parlé. Mais les dragons étaient capables de sentir l'essence même d'une personne, et tout ce que Kilgharrah sentait de Morgane était de la haine, de la fureur et un désir de vengeance. Aithusa devait sentir cela aussi, et devrait donc éviter Morgane plutôt que s'allier à elle.

Aithusa redressa soudain la tête et rugit, bien que celui-ci couvrit à peine le grognement sourd de Kilgharrah. Elle avait pris sa décision : elle allait rester avec Morgane, que ça plaise à l'autre dragon ou non. Elle voulait aider son amie humaine, pour qui elle avait vu un futur brillant. La dragonne déploya les ailes et s'envola, Kilgharrah relevant la tête pour la regarder s'éloigner sans faire mine de la poursuivre. Il aurait pu la rattraper aisément, mais il préférait laisser Aithusa tranquille pour le moment. Il pourrait toujours communiquer mentalement avec elle, si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Il regarda la dragonne d'ivoire s'éloigner dans les airs jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon, puis inclina la tête pour contempler le loup, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il lui semblait familier, cet animal, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Kilgharrah observa plus attentivement le loup. Il était grand pour son espèce, atteignant facilement la cuisse d'un homme tel que Merlin. Son pelage était fait de nuances de gris et de noir, avec des poils qui blanchissaient sur le museau et particulièrement autour de la truffe. Ses yeux étaient couleur d'or, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel pour un loup. En revanche, ce qui était inhabituel, c'était le flamboiement de cet or, qui le rendait presque vivant. Ce n'était pas… ? Le loup ouvrit la gueule et laissa sa langue pendre pour respirer, d'un air joyeux.

« Bonjour, Kilgharrah, dit-il. »

Cette voix, le dragon la reconnut. Elle permit au dragon de confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Ainsi, l'esprit qui lui avait rendu visite cinq jours plus tôt avait finalement trouvé un hôte.

« Bonjour, Alator, répondit-il, joyeux. »

Il était heureux qu'Alator ne soit plus condamné à l'état d'esprit errant, et le loup qu'il avait choisi était magnifique et puissant.

« Ainsi, continua-t-il, tu as trouvé un animal qui a accepté de t'accueillir. J'en suis heureux. »

« Je vous remercie, Grand Dragon. »

Merlin avait observé le dragon depuis qu'il l'avait entendu grogner, et vit le changement d'attitude de celui-ci. Il avait semblé résigné lorsqu'Aithusa s'était envolé, mais maintenant il semblait… heureux. Et son regard était fixé sur le loup. Le magicien s'avança vers eux, dans le but d'obtenir une réponse. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ce loup était intervenu, et aussi pourquoi il ne s'était pas enfui en voyant Kilgharrah, et pourquoi il ne s'en allait toujours pas.

- Merlin !

Cet appel le fit sursauter et s'arrêter. Cette voix, il pourrait la reconnaître entre mille. Elle exprimait du soulagement, un soulagement extrême, mais aussi une certaine perplexité et de la prudence. Et Merlin sut qu'il n'allait pas obtenir de réponses à ses questions concernant le loup maintenant. Il allait d'abord devoir répondre à certaines questions.

Merlin se tourna vers la source de la voix, et vit Arthur courir vers lui, l'épée à la main, suivi des quatre chevaliers.


	8. Explications

Lorsqu'Arthur avait vu le dragon apparaître dans la clairière, littéralement tombé du ciel, il avait aussitôt voulu aller aider son ami dans la clairière. Il avait reconnu le dragon : c'était celui qui avait attaqué Camelot, celui qui était censé être mort. Il était dangereux, il allait massacrer tout le monde !

Le dragon avait atterri pile devant lui et les chevaliers, leur bouchant la vue avec son corps imposant. Arthur avait grogné et décidé de se déplacer de façon à pouvoir voir Merlin, agenouillé devant Morgane. Il avait d'abord été stupéfait de voir que c'était Morgane qui avait fait enlever Merlin, elle connaissait aussi bien les points forts et faibles du château que le serviteur. Le roi n'avait pas entendu ce qu'ils disaient, trop loin pour qu'un seul mot lui parvienne, la seule chose qu'il avait entendue était le cri de Merlin vers le ciel, sans qu'il en comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Une fois caché à l'opposé de la clairière, Arthur avait vu Merlin debout, sans trop savoir comment il s'y était pris, et la tête du dragon affreusement près de lui. Et puis il avait vu son ami lever une main. Repousser Morgane d'un simple geste, ses yeux brûlant d'or. Arthur en était resté bouche bée pendant un moment. _Merlin _était sorcier ? Merlin, son serviteur, incroyablement loyal et maladroit ?

Perdu dans son état de choc, il ne vit pas Morgane disparaître. Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut Merlin qui se retournait vers le dragon, apparemment pour marcher _vers lui_. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il allait à la mort !

- Merlin !

Arthur courut hors du bois pour empêcher son ami d'aller plus loin. Ils avaient tellement traversé pour le sauver, ce n'était certainement pas pour le regarder marcher stupidement vers la mort en s'approchant encore plus d'un dragon aussi dangereux ! Mais il s'arrêta lorsque Merlin se retourna, à cause de son expression.

Merlin avait l'air coupable, et semblait également un peu effrayé. Effrayé par ce qu'il voyait devant lui, pas par ce qui se trouvait maintenant derrière lui. Il fallut un moment à Arthur pour comprendre que c'était _lui _qui l'effrayait et pas autre chose. Merlin avait peur que le roi n'accepte pas qu'il ait des pouvoirs magiques, et si c'était le cas alors son destin était terminé. Il devrait quitter Camelot, et laisser derrière lui Arthur, sans rien pouvoir faire pour le protéger. Il commença à trembler, rattrapé par la situation et par la peur, ses yeux exprimant toute sa culpabilité.

Cela rendit Arthur perplexe. Depuis le moment où il avait vu que Merlin avait des pouvoirs, il réfléchissait énormément, pour savoir s'il devait condamner son ami ou pas. Une part de lui le voulait, on lui avait toujours enseigné que la magie était mauvaise, utilisée pour détruire le bien. Les événements passés ne lui avaient pas permis de changer son opinion : Morgane était une sorcière, et elle cherchait à détruire Camelot. Elle s'était tournée vers le mal, tout comme tant de pratiquants de la magie qui avaient attaqué Camelot. La magie avait été utilisée à chaque fois pour tenter de le tuer, ou tenter d'affaiblir le royaume.

Pas une seule fois, il n'avait vu la magie utilisée à des fins bénéfiques. Mais ce qu'il venait de voir, en revanche, donnait matière à réflexion. Merlin avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour combattre Morgane, une ennemie de Camelot. Et avoir réussi à la mettre en fuite signifiait qu'il était d'un talent considérable. Et par défaut, cette action faisait de lui un allié. Mais pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? Merlin lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps, se faisant passer pour un idiot alors qu'il était bien plus que cela. Du temps de son père, le magicien aurait été conduit au bûcher sans hésitations. Mais Arthur n'était pas son père. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à condamner un ami, du moins pas tant que celui-ci ne prouvait pas qu'il était un traître à Camelot. La simple idée de traîner son ami en justice le révoltait, tant il repensait aux moments passés en sa compagnie, aux confidences qu'il lui faisait et à la confiance qu'il lui portait.

Merlin, pendant ce temps, prit une inspiration tremblante. Il pouvait voir les réflexions d'Arthur, quiconque le connaissait bien pouvait le voir. Et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son calvaire, l'attente se faisait interminable même si elle ne dura que quelques secondes. Son cœur battait la chamade, le trop-plein d'émotions amenant des larmes aux coins de ses yeux, larmes qu'il s'empressa d'essayer de cacher.

Voyant cela, Arthur fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser : il se remit à courir, cette fois pour aller serrer son ami dans ses bras, soupirant et souriant de soulagement. Merlin mit un moment à réagir, totalement abasourdi par la réaction du roi. Arthur le relâcha et se campa devant lui, bien décidé à ne pas bouger tant que Merlin ne lui aurait pas tout dit. Le magicien, quant à lui, était encore sous le choc, et peinait à trouver quoi dire.

- Arthur… fit-il, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Le roi en aurait ri, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Le sorcier qui venait d'affronter Morgane, probablement avec toute sa puissance, avait peur de ce que lui pensait. Arthur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ni ses yeux.

- Merlin, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

C'était la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire et qui pourrait rassurer son ami. Il avait le sentiment que s'il n'était pas clair, Merlin allait exploser. La tension dans l'air était presque palpable.

- Vous… vous avez vu ? demanda Merlin.

Il se doutait de la réponse, mais tenait à en être sûr. Commençant à se remettre de son choc, Merlin eut les idées plus claires. Si Arthur l'avait vu et réagissait ainsi, alors cela signifiait qu'il acceptait que son serviteur était un sorcier. Sans vouloir se donner de faux espoirs, il pensait déjà à tout ce que cela impliquait. En voyant un de ses amis les plus proches utiliser la magie, Arthur l'accepterait en général, et pourrait unifier Albion.

- Bien sûr que j'ai vu, je ne suis pas aveugle Merlin !

A ce moment, Merlin poussa un immense soupir de soulagement. Désormais, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter ni à avoir peur qu'Arthur découvre la vérité et le rejette. Les chevaliers, qui étaient restés tacitement en dehors des retrouvailles entre les deux amis, s'approchèrent alors. Gauvain le serra à son tour dans ses bras, étreinte que Merlin lui rendit volontiers. Les trois autres se contentèrent de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule et de la serrer, mais leurs sourires exprimaient leur soulagement. Aucun ne semblait avoir de problèmes avec les pouvoirs de Merlin.

- Jeune magicien, fit une voix caverneuse.

Arthur se figea. Le Grand Dragon, qu'il avait complètement oublié dans sa joie, avait redressé la tête et regardé attentivement ce qui venait de se dérouler. Autant que le roi pouvait en juger, il semblait heureux, ce qui était tout à fait contre-nature. Pourquoi un dragon qui avait cherché à démolir Camelot était-il satisfait de voir le roi de Camelot et son serviteur se retrouver ?

Merlin, quant à lui, vit le changement dans l'attitude d'Arthur, mais se retourna vers Kilgharrah. Le dragon tenait évidemment à lui parler, et il aurait probablement des conseils à lui donner concernant les changements qui allaient forcément se produire. Le magicien avança vers le dragon, à l'aise, conscient du regard effrayé d'Arthur posé sur lui. Lorsqu'il fut à distance raisonnable de la tête du dragon, il inclina la tête en signe de remerciements.

- Merci, déclara-t-il, reconnaissant. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

- Je n'aurais pu agir autrement.

Arthur n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se lancer derrière Merlin, bien décidé à ne plus le quitter d'une semelle maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Et puis, il avait des questions à poser. Il fut pris de court, ayant à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler avant que le dragon parle lui-même.

- Bonjour, jeune Pendragon, dit-il, amusé.

Arthur en resta coi : non seulement il découvrait que les dragons parlaient – il n'avait jamais cherché à se renseigner sur eux auparavant, tout ce qui lui importait était qu'il avait tué le dernier d'entre eux – mais en plus, ce dragon semblait content, il avait une _conscience _et éprouvait des sentiments.

- Comment avez-vous survécu ? demanda-t-il.

Beaucoup d'autres questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais c'était celle qui lui paraissait le plus important. Ce faisant, il regarda aussi Merlin, qui était celui qui lui avait dit que le dragon était mort. Son ami ne lui avait visiblement pas menti que sur ses pouvoirs. Que cachait-il d'autre encore ?

Le dragon regarda Merlin, lui signifiant que c'était au magicien de répondre et pas à lui. Il était temps qu'Arthur apprenne toute la vérité de la bouche de son serviteur. Merlin soupira avant de baisser les yeux.

- Quand Kilgharrah s'est libéré, commença-t-il en jetant un œil au dragon, Gaius m'a parlé de l'homme que nous devions aller chercher, le Seigneur des Dragons.

- Balinor, compléta Arthur, bien que ne comprenant pas ce que ça avait à voir avec la situation présente.

- Oui… Il m'a révélé que Balinor était mon père.

Arthur se stupéfia. Balinor était le _père _de Merlin ? Cela expliquait le chagrin de son ami alors qu'ils venaient à peine de le rencontrer, et l'humeur morose dont il avait fait preuve pendant plusieurs jours après.

- Le pouvoir de Seigneur des Dragons se transmet de père en fils, continua Merlin. Lorsque mon père est mort, je suis devenu Seigneur des Dragons. Le dernier d'entre eux. J'ai ordonné à Kilgharrah de cesser d'attaquer Camelot, et l'ai laissé s'en aller.

- Tu as bien fait, jeune magicien, dit le dragon. Sans cet acte, les dragons auraient été éteints pour toujours. Tu m'as permis de redevenir celui que j'étais autrefois, avant le commencement de la Grande Purge.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton du dragon, qui fit frissonner Arthur, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Mais le dragon se redressa soudainement, avant de pencher à nouveau la tête et de souffler sur Merlin. Arthur assista alors à une des plus grandes métamorphoses : le visage tuméfié du magicien, qui était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait été le serrer dans ses bras spontanément, guérit jusqu'à redevenir tout à fait intact, sans aucune cicatrice ni aucun bleu restants.

Merlin resta un instant hébété, sentant la magie de Kilgharrah faire effet non seulement sur sa figure, mais aussi sur tout son être, allant jusqu'à guérir son mal de tête et chaque petite courbature existante – et compte tenu du nombre d'entre elles, ce n'était pas rien. Il se sentit en pleine forme, comme si rien de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours n'était réel. Il était surprenant que le dragon prenne cette initiative de lui-même, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

- Merci, dit-il encore une fois, plein de reconnaissance.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Merlin était visiblement habitué à se faire souffler dessus de cette façon, il ne semblait qu'à moitié surpris. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet, ni de questionner le magicien, car un raclement de gorge gêné se fit entendre. Le roi se tourna vers la source du bruit, découvrant que le jeune homme qui était avec Merlin s'était rapproché. Il fut surpris de reconnaître le combattant qui avait perdu face à son père lors d'un tournoi, presque deux ans auparavant. Que faisait-il là ?

Merlin, se souvenant de la présence de Gilli, qu'il avait oublié, se retourna et alla lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

- J'ai une dette envers toi, Gilli. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Je n'ai rien fait, répliqua Gilli en baissant les yeux. C'est toi qui as combattu Morgane. Et maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher aux yeux de tous, continua-t-il en regardant brièvement Arthur et en baissant la tête en signe de respect.

- Ça n'aurait pas été possible sans toi.

Et Merlin croyait sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Sans l'intervention de Gilli qui avait tenté de le libérer, Arthur et les chevaliers ne seraient pas arrivés à temps pour le voir combattre Morgane. Bien sûr, il aurait tout de même appelé Kilgharrah, mais il aurait sans doute prétendu qu'il avait été enlevé par des ennemis de Camelot qui voulaient des informations sur la citadelle, sans révéler qu'il avait des pouvoirs. Grâce à Gilli, Arthur le reconnaissait et acceptait ses pouvoirs. C'était un pas en avant dans son destin. Un _grand _pas en avant.

- Je dois m'en aller, avant que ma famille commence à s'inquiéter. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, et j'espère qu'un jour, nos chemins se recroiserons, déclara Gilli.

- J'en suis sûr, répondit Merlin. Au revoir, mon frère, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

Gilli baissa une dernière fois la tête devant Arthur, regarda Kilgharrah, une lueur dans les yeux, et s'en alla. Il disparut rapidement dans les arbres. Merlin le regarda partir, une pointe de tristesse dans le cœur. Gilli était un sorcier comme lui, il ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il lui arrivait malheur alors qu'il venait de le secourir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa destination, il devait rentrer à Camelot.

Détournant la tête, le regard de Merlin se posa alors sur le loup, qui s'était assis pour assister tranquillement aux événements. Le magicien fronça les sourcils, décidément cet animal était de plus en plus surprenant ! D'abord, il avait attaqué un dragon – certes, petit, mais un dragon tout de même – ensuite il n'avait pas paru surpris ni effrayé le moins du monde par Kilgharrah, et enfin il ne semblait toujours pas vouloir partir où que ce soit.

Merlin étudia plus attentivement le loup, cherchant à comprendre ses raisons. Kilgharrah souriait, ce qui signifiait qu'il connaissait la réponse. Mais à moins que le magicien le lui ordonne, il ne se résoudrait pas à la lui donner. Et il ne souhaitait pas ordonner au dragon de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était contre-nature.

Soudain, il se raidit. Sans en avoir conscience, sa magie répondait à ses questions, et il avait projeté son esprit pour atteindre celui du loup. Ou plus exactement, celui du loup atteignait le sien. Ça n'aurait pas dû être possible avec un animal, ce n'était possible qu'avec d'autres sorciers qui avaient la capacité de communiquer par pensées. Ce loup, quel qu'il soit, semblait avoir cette capacité.

« Bonjour, Emrys, entendit-il soudain dans sa tête. »

Cette phrase coïncida parfaitement avec le moment où le loup le regarda dans les yeux. Et cette voix, bien qu'elle fit écho dans son esprit, Merlin la reconnut. Au même moment, un flot d'images défilèrent dans sa tête, sans qu'il sut trop comment c'était possible. Il se revit discuter avec Alator, dans la grotte de la vallée de Chemary, il revit le bracelet de Morgane que le Catha posait près de sa propriétaire, scène à laquelle seuls eux deux avaient assisté, et qui prouvait que c'était bien Alator devant lui.

Arthur vit son ami se raidir, puis ses yeux se voiler. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Merlin venait de perdre pied avec la réalité, ce qui poussa le roi à se positionner devant lui et à le secouer frénétiquement.

« Alator ? articula Merlin, abasourdi. Mais comment… »

Il répondait par la pensée sans trop s'en apercevoir, perdu dans les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Ils ne dataient pas de si longtemps, mais c'étaient des souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait préféré mettre de côté pour laisser la place à des souvenirs plus joyeux.

Le loup – enfin, Alator – se leva tranquillement et s'approcha en marchant de Merlin et d'Arthur, qui le secouait toujours en l'appelant. Merlin suivit son mouvement, et sursauta lorsque l'animal émit un petit grognement, ce sursaut le ramenant dans la réalité. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux d'Arthur, qui cessa enfin de le remuer comme un prunier, l'expression pas moins inquiète.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda le roi.

Pendant un moment, il avait cru que son ami n'allait pas revenir dans le moment présent, qu'il se perdait dans un endroit que lui seul connaissait. Merlin, quant à lui, réfléchit rapidement. Arthur ne savait pas que Gaius avait été torturé par Alator à cause de la magie, la version officielle était que Gaius avait été enlevé pour des informations sur Camelot. Il ne pouvait pas révéler comment il connaissait Alator sans devoir expliquer tout cela, et il n'en avait pas du tout envie pour l'instant. Kilgharrah l'avait peut-être guéri de toutes blessures physiques, mais il restait tout de même épuisé moralement. Il avait besoin de plusieurs journées de récupération au moins, et l'idée de tenir un discours pour expliquer à Arthur les trois quart des événements – ce qu'il expliquerait entraînerait forcément des questions, il le savait – ne lui plaisait guère pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'Arthur accepterait qu'il lui explique tout plus tard.

- Ce loup que vous voyez, dit-il en désignant Alator, est un ami.

- Tu es ami avec un loup ? s'étonna Arthur.

- Pas exactement… Quand je l'ai connu, il était humain. Je ne sais pas comment il est devenu un loup, mais je lui dois la vie.

« Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, Merlin, fit en même temps Alator. Vous devez rentrer à Camelot, où vous serez en sécurité. »

- Vous avez raison, dit Merlin à voix haute, en s'adressant apparemment à personne en particulier. Arthur, nous devons rentrer. Morgane pourrait revenir à n'importe quel moment.

- Très bien, mais cette fois-ci nous aurions de quoi l'affronter, répondit Arthur en tapant Merlin sur l'épaule.

Merlin sourit et Arthur lui coinça la tête sous le bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux tout en l'entraînant vers le reste des chevaliers, Merlin riant de bon cœur. La complicité entre eux était toujours présente, malgré les révélations faites et celles qui restaient encore à faire.

- Merlin, Arthur, appela Kilgharrah.

Les deux amis se retournèrent, toujours souriants. Merlin se libéra de l'emprise d'Arthur pour pouvoir regarder le dragon dans le bon sens. Kilgharrah baissa la tête vers sa patte, où ils découvrirent Bard, bloqué sous la patte massive du dragon. Le Southron, après être tombé à cause d'Alator, avait été maintenu là par le Grand Dragon, et n'osait pas dire un mot ou bouger un cil.

- Il pourra vous aider à inventer une histoire pour l'enlèvement de Merlin, dit Kilgharrah. Car même si tu acceptes la magie de ton ami, jeune Pendragon, nombreux sont ceux dans Camelot qui la voient toujours sous un mauvais œil. Le peuple a besoin de voir que la magie n'est pas exclusivement mauvaise. Tout retour de la magie dans ses droits doit se faire en douceur, continua-t-il, solennel. Bonne chance à vous deux.

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, le dragon déploya ses ailes. Arthur, après avoir regardé cette créature majestueuse s'envoler, se tourna aussitôt vers ses chevaliers.

- Léon, Gauvain, pourriez-vous vous occuper de notre « invité » ? demanda-t-il.

- Avec plaisir, Sire ! répondit Gauvain.

Les deux chevaliers allèrent aussitôt redresser Bard, qui n'osait toujours pas bouger, n'ayant pas récupéré de son choc. Ils utilisèrent les cordes que Kilgharrah avait coupé pour lui attacher les poignets devant, reliés à une corde assez longue. A défaut d'une chaîne, ce serait amplement suffisant pour forcer le Southrons à les suivre. Merlin s'approcha de Bard, l'air menaçant.

- Tu vas nous suivre jusqu'à Camelot. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour t'enfuir, je te le ferai regretter. Et crois-moi, ce sera bien pire que ce que tu m'as fait subir pendant tout le voyage, déclara-t-il, une lueur dans les yeux.

Bard baissa les yeux, et Arthur haussa les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Merlin autant en colère, et il n'osait penser à ce que subirait le Southron s'il tentait quelque chose.

- Elyan, fit Arthur, pourriez-vous partir en éclaireur, afin de prévenir Camelot que nous revenons avec Merlin ? Le prisonnier nous ralentira. Je sais que nous sommes dans les terres d'Odin, et que voyager dans ces conditions, seul, est dangereux. Mais sans cela, nous ne rentrerons pas à Camelot avant plusieurs jours, et le château s'inquiétera d'ici là.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Sire, répondit Elyan en baissant la tête.

Il comprenait pourquoi Arthur lui demandait ça : ils devraient avancer au rythme de la marche d'un homme, soit encore moins rapidement que le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour arriver ici. Ils mettraient facilement une semaine à rentrer. Si aucun message ne parvenait à Camelot avant, Gwen, Gaius, et tous les autres se rongeraient les sangs.

- Nous suivrons le même chemin que vous, assura Arthur. Si vous avez un quelconque problème, revenez en arrière, et vous nous trouverez.

Elyan hocha la tête avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Peu après, les bruits d'un cheval s'éloignant au galop se firent entendre, s'estompant rapidement avec la distance.

Arthur, Merlin, Léon, Gauvain, Perceval et leur prisonnier allèrent à leur tour jusqu'aux chevaux, où Arthur tendit sa cape à Merlin pour lui permettre de s'emmitoufler dedans. Il avait remarqué que le magicien continuait à trembler doucement, et ne tenait pas à ce qu'il attrape froid sur le chemin du retour. D'autant que Merlin n'avait pas de bottes.

Le magicien vit qu'Alator les suivait lorsqu'il tourna la tête. Le Catha avait apparemment décidé de le coller aux basques. Arthur prit Merlin en croupe derrière lui, et le groupe s'ébranla doucement vers Camelot.


	9. Rechute

Après deux jours de chevauchée à vive allure, Elyan arriva enfin en vue de la cité. Ne pas avoir à poursuivre quelqu'un lui avait permis de couper droit à travers les arbres, la seule chose qu'il avait eu à faire était de laisser une marque régulièrement pour qu'Arthur et les autres puissent retrouver son chemin si ses traces s'effaçaient.

Seul le repos de son cheval et le sien l'avait arrêté, juste assez longtemps pour récupérer et manger un peu. Il pourrait se reposer une fois à Camelot, en attendant le retour des autres. En alternant marche et galop comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, il avait couvert la distance séparant le cœur du royaume d'Odin à celui de Camelot en un temps record. Le seul contretemps avait été une patrouille de soldats d'Odin, trois hommes dont il s'était débarrassé du mieux possible. Ils ne rivalisaient pas avec ses talents d'épéiste, même si l'un d'entre eux avait réussi à le surprendre et à lui infliger une coupure à l'avant-bras gauche. Bien que la blessure ne soit pas très profonde, elle faisait mal et saignait considérablement. Le bandage de fortune que le chevalier avait fait avec un morceau de sa chemise réduisait la plaie, mais elle aurait probablement besoin de points de suture. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il était si soulagé d'atteindre Camelot.

Maintenant son bras blessé contre son torse, il remit son cheval en mouvement, à un rythme moins soutenu. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que sa monture s'écroule de fatigue alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes de voyage.

Son entrée dans le château fut remarquée, les passants s'écartant par habitude, même s'il n'arrivait pas au triple galop comme souvent. La reine descendait les marches, accompagnée de Gaius, quand Elyan sauta à bas de son cheval.

- Elyan ! fit Gwen avec soulagement.

Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée durant l'absence des chevaliers, et pas seulement pour Merlin. Plus l'attente était longue, plus elle se demandait si tout se passait bien, malgré les paroles de réconfort de Gaius. Le médecin aussi était extrêmement inquiet, mais il le cachait tant bien que mal pour éviter d'angoisser encore plus la reine. En voyant Elyan revenir seul, blessé, cette inquiétude n'avait fait que s'approfondir. Les chevaliers avaient-ils été attaqués ? Et s'ils étaient tous morts, sauf lui ?

- Tout va bien, dit Elyan en voyant les expressions de sa sœur et de Gaius. Nous allons tous bien, Arthur, Merlin et les autres seront de retour dans quelques jours.

Gaius soupira de soulagement en entendant cela. Merlin était vivant et il allait bien ! Gwen ferma les yeux un instant aussi, son mari et ses amis n'étaient pas morts ni en danger. Cependant, elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils : pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là ?

- Pourquoi es-tu le seul à rentrer ? demanda-t-elle, prudente.

- Ils ramènent un prisonnier avec eux, répondit Elyan.

- Elyan, vous êtes blessé ! Il faut soigner cela tout de suite ! cria presque Gaius en voyant la blessure sur le bras du chevalier.

Le médecin empoigna Elyan par son bras intact et l'emmena vers ses appartements, offrant par la même occasion l'opportunité pour le chevalier de raconter ce qui s'était passé loin des oreilles indiscrètes de la cour. Gwen leur emboîta le pas après qu'un soldat se soit chargé d'emmener le cheval d'Elyan aux écuries. Elle voulait aussi connaître les détails, sans devoir attendre que son frère ait fini d'être soigné et puisse faire son rapport devant toute la cour.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent dans ses appartements, Gaius ordonna à Elyan de s'asseoir de se déshabiller pour qu'il puisse soigner la coupure sans avoir à s'inquiéter des vêtements, qui étaient imbibés de sang. Pendant que le chevalier faisait ce qui lui était demandé, le médecin commença à rassembler son matériel, prenant également de quoi recoudre la plaie. Gwen, elle, s'installa sur un tabouret en face de son frère, laissant ainsi de la place à Gaius.

- Raconte-nous tout ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle avec une certaine fermeté.

Elyan soupira avant de grimacer quand Gaius commença à nettoyer sa coupure. Il n'allait pas révéler ce qu'ils avaient tous découvert là-bas, pas sans la permission de Merlin. Il allait devoir inventer une histoire, en espérant avoir le temps d'en parler avec Arthur avant que le roi doive en parler lui-même avec le conseil.

- Merlin a été enlevé par des Southrons, commença Elyan. Ils comptaient l'interroger pour obtenir des informations sur Camelot.

Gwen se raidit à cela, mesurant les implications. Si Merlin avait livré quoi que ce soit…

- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de l'interroger, rassura aussitôt le chevalier. Nous les avons traqués pendant quatre jours, et ils étaient sur le point de commencer quand nous les avons retrouvés. Nous avons combattu les Southrons dans une clairière, dans le royaume d'Odin, et nous les avons vaincus. Un seul est encore vivant, c'est le prisonnier que j'ai évoqué. Il pourra témoigner de ce qui s'est passé.

La dernière partie n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, mais ça permettait à Elyan de donner des détails. Ce n'étaient peut-être pas eux qui avaient combattu les Southrons, mais le résultat était le même : ils étaient tous soit morts soit en fuite, et ils avaient bien un prisonnier.

Gwen ferma à nouveau les yeux de soulagement : leurs ennemis ne connaissaient pas les points faibles de la citadelle, Merlin n'avait pas été torturé et n'était pas mort. Quant à Gaius, il était autant sinon plus soulagé, mais il resta concentré sur son travail, ne souhaitant pas aggraver la blessure.

- C'est là-bas que tu as été blessé, Elyan ? demanda Gwen.

- Non. Arthur m'a renvoyé ici pour que je vous prévienne, ils peuvent mettre une semaine à rentrer à Camelot. J'ai été attaqué par une patrouille d'Odin en revenant.

- Repose-toi, conclut la reine avant de sortir.

Elle devait aller parler à la cour, qui s'était forcément réunie pendant qu'elle était ici. Elyan soupira, malgré leur âge, Gwen continuait à se montrer protective envers lui. Cela le fit repenser à Merlin, et froncer les sourcils. Visiblement, Merlin avait toujours utilisé sa magie pour protéger Arthur.

- Tout va bien, Elyan ? demanda Gaius, voyant l'expression du chevalier. Vous semblez troublé.

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler, Gaius. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

C'était vrai. Gaius ignorait probablement que Merlin avait des pouvoirs, il ne pouvait pas risquer de révéler cela.

- Je comprends. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Elyan en souriant. Merlin vous en parlera peut-être.

Gaius se raidit presque imperceptiblement à cela, mais se ressaisit aussitôt. Il était impossible que ce soit ce qu'il pensait. Et il ne pouvait pas demander confirmation au chevalier. Ils étaient dans une impasse : Elyan ne pouvait pas avouer à Gaius qu'il savait que Merlin avait des pouvoirs, et Gaius ne pouvait pas lui demander si c'était ça qui le tourmentait. Un silence gêné s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Gaius ait bandé la blessure.

- Evitez de bouger votre bras, recommanda-t-il, et il devrait guérir sans laisser de séquelles. Vous devez rejoindre votre sœur, afin de confirmer ce qu'elle doit être en train d'annoncer à la cour.

- Merci, Gaius, dit Elyan avant de se rhabiller, de se lever et de sortir.

Une fois dehors, il soupira. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'Arthur revienne.

oOoOo

Assise sur un tronc au milieu de la forêt, Morgane ruminait. Elle avait pu s'échapper de la clairière, mais cet acte lui avait coûté une grande fatigue. Et elle n'avait pas pu se transporter au château d'Aldor. Elle était dans un endroit inconnu, probablement dans un royaume où elle n'allait jamais. Et l'obscurité de la nuit ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment le dragon était apparu. Qu'il soit vivant était déjà surprenant, mais même ainsi il devait se cacher dans les confins de la terre pour éviter de se faire repérer et d'être tué à vue. Enfin, pour tuer une bête de cette taille, il fallait avoir une sacrée détermination ! Le dragon s'était clairement montré hostile, mais pas envers n'importe qui. Non, envers _elle _précisément, il n'avait même pas semblé dérangé par la présence de Merlin.

Elle ressassait cette pensée en boucle depuis qu'elle avait quitté la clairière, une heure auparavant. Et à force d'y penser, elle se souvint de quelque chose dont sa sœur, Morgause, lui avait parlé. La sorcière morte avait évoqué avec elle un groupe d'hommes très rares qui se faisaient obéir des dragons : les Seigneurs des Dragons. Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas entièrement compris ce que Merlin avait dit lorsqu'il avait crié au ciel, un mot lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit : 'drakon'. Aucun autre mot ne l'avait frappée, et celui-là la faisait penser au dragon. D'après sa sœur, les Seigneurs des Dragons appelaient les dragons grâce à un ancien langage que seuls eux connaissaient.

Etait-il réellement possible que Merlin soit un Seigneur des Dragons ? Si c'était le cas, les événements qui s'étaient déroulés ensuite prenaient tout leur sens : le dragon baissant sa tête jusqu'à être à son niveau, sans que Merlin semble le moins du monde inquiet. En revanche, ce qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas, c'était pourquoi le dragon n'avait pas craché de feu pour la tuer. Ça lui aurait été si facile, et pourtant il avait juste rugi. Un rugissement des plus impressionnants, qui l'avait effrayée et coupée dans son élan. Elle avait dû se ressaisir et attaquer Merlin en vitesse. Mais le magicien l'avait surpassée.

Il avait eu l'air de la contrer avec tellement de facilités qu'elle s'en était énervée, une fureur telle qu'elle n'en avait pas connue depuis longtemps et qui ne s'était toujours pas calmée. Ce serviteur, qui l'avait empoisonnée, qui avait mis en échec chacun de ses projets depuis, continuait à se moquer d'elle en faisant passer la magie pour un simple jeu d'enfants. Ah ! S'il se tenait encore devant elle en ce moment même !

Un sourire machiavélique étira alors les lèvres de Morgane. Elle repensa à sa dernière action. Pour sûr, Merlin croyait qu'elle avait agi n'importe comment, qu'elle avait fait usage de magie mais que rien ne s'était passé. C'était sa revanche. Que le serviteur croie qu'elle était étourdie, et qu'elle était trop abasourdie pour agir pendant un certain temps contre Camelot.

Son sourire disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que les choses avaient prises. Elle ignorait ce que Merlin raconterait à Arthur et à Gaius, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de supposer qu'il resterait tranquille sans rien faire.

Morgane soupira en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Elle allait devoir planifier sa prochaine attaque contre Camelot dans les moindres détails, en prenant en compte le fait que Merlin l'affronterait avec sa magie s'il en avait l'occasion. Il pouvait maintenant la battre comme il venait de le faire à chaque fois qu'elle tenterait quelque chose.

Cela suffit pour la faire désespérer à nouveau, et lui donner envie de s'endormir pour oublier ses problèmes. Seulement, il y avait des chances pour que son sommeil soit troublé par des visions à cause de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, et elle ne tenait pas à s'exposer sans défenses dans un lieu potentiellement hostile. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie sans s'attirer de problèmes, sa téléportation lui avait coûté une grande partie de ses pouvoirs. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où elle serait en sécurité, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Soupirant à nouveau, elle se leva péniblement, les articulations douloureuses après être restée plus d'une heure immobile assise sur son tronc. Si elle sortait de cette maudite forêt, elle pourrait se repérer et retourner à Aldor, où elle retrouverait sûrement Aithusa.

Morgane culpabilisa soudain d'avoir laissé la dragonne toute seule. Elle ne craignait pas que l'autre dragon lui fasse du mal, entre animaux de la même espèce ce serait ridicule. Mais si Merlin était Seigneur des Dragons, il pouvait lui ordonner de rester avec lui et ne pas la rejoindre. Aithusa serait malheureuse comme les pierres de faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, et Morgane ne la reverrait plus. Elle aurait dû rester et s'assurer que la dragonne vienne avec elle !

La jeune femme s'interrompit dans ses pensées. Elle venait d'entendre un craquement, dont l'écho se répercuta dans toute la forêt silencieuse comme la mort. L'atmosphère était tendue, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant à identifier la source du bruit. Elle aurait préféré ne pas la trouver cependant, quand tout un groupe d'hommes armés d'épées sortirent de derrière les arbres.

Morgane se mit aussitôt en position défensive, prête à se battre malgré ses faibles moyens. Des bruits derrière elle lui annoncèrent que ses attaquants ne se trouvaient pas seulement devant elle, ils l'entouraient. Rapidement, elle étudia ses agresseurs : mal rasés pour ce qu'elle en voyait, des hommes sales qui étaient dans la forêt depuis plusieurs jours. Les quelques rares cottes de mailles que certains portaient étaient toutes déchirées, mais la plupart des hommes portaient simplement des habits un peu plus résistants que les chemises habituelles. Leurs épées étaient couvertes de rayures, certaines avaient même des entailles.

Ce n'étaient pas des soldats d'une prestigieuse armée. Ils n'appartenaient même probablement à aucune armée. Si elle devait faire une supposition, elle dirait que c'étaient des mercenaires, payés pour la capturer. Intérieurement, elle grimaça : des mercenaires étaient toujours les mieux pour ce genre de mission, ils ne laissaient rien s'interposer entre leur but et eux-mêmes.

Refusant de se laisser abattre, elle affiche une expression déterminée et sauvage. Elle mit à terre le premier mercenaire qui la chargea, se saisissant de son épée par la même occasion pour l'achever. Apparemment, la chance lui souriait, l'épée était une des meilleures que ces hommes possédaient. Cela la fit sourire ironiquement. Puis, se plongeant dans la bataille, elle s'élança à travers la nuée d'hommes, et chaque coup de son épée en tua ou blessa un.

Malheureusement, la fatigue la ralentit bientôt. Elle maudit intérieurement Merlin, pour l'avoir forcée à utiliser ses réserves de forces pour lui échapper. Morgane ignorait combien d'hommes elle avait tué, en revanche elle savait que ce n'était pas assez pour lui laisser une chance. Sans qu'elle puisse les compter, les mercenaires devaient bien être une cinquantaine au moins, et aussitôt qu'elle en tuait un, cinq autres revenaient à la charge.

La jeune femme se prépara à faire ce qu'elle s'était réservé en dernier recours : utiliser la magie. Dans son état, elle ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de tous les hommes, et savoir qu'elle aurait pu si elle était dans sa forme habituelle la rendait furieuse. Sans arrêter de parer et d'attaquer, elle commença à rassembler son pouvoir, et se prépara à le libérer en une explosion la plus grosse possible.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le résultat ne fut pas très concluant. Une dizaine d'hommes seulement vola dans les airs, ce qui en laissait encore une trentaine. Morgane remarqua au même moment que les mercenaires ne cherchaient pas à répondre à ses coups : ils ne faisaient qu'esquiver ses attaques, sans jamais répliquer. Ils attendaient le moment propice pour agir, comprit-elle.

Ce moment se présenta bien trop tôt, quand l'effort qu'elle avait fourni pour envoyer voler quelques hommes la projeta elle-même au sol, roulée en boule avec un mal de crâne terrible. Elle en hurla presque de douleur, ne se retenant que parce que ça aggraverait sa situation. Des larmes perlèrent tout de même aux coins de ses paupières. Elle entendit les mercenaires qui l'entouraient ricaner, et deux d'entre eux la saisirent par les bras pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Elle resta là, inerte, presque inconsciente, ne bougeant que lorsqu'un cri monta du ciel.

Ayant perçu les bruits de la bataille, Aithusa descendait en piqué vers son origine. Lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qu'il s'y passait, elle rugit. Des hommes attaquaient son amie humaine ! Et Morgane semblait avoir du mal à s'en sortir !

La dragonne atterrit lourdement, rugissant de nouveau en gonflant le poitrail et les ailes. De nombreux hommes s'agglutinèrent autour d'elle, criant et tapant des pieds en agitant leurs épées. S'ils croyaient lui faire peur, ils se trompaient lourdement. Son amie était en danger, elle avait besoin d'elle ! Elle se ramassa, prête à bondir, lorsqu'elle entendit un des hommes parler.

- C'est ton amie, là-bas, pas vrai ? demanda l'homme à Morgane en la prenant par le menton.

Morgane ne répondit pas, mais le regard qu'elle donna à Aithusa exprimait tout. L'homme ricana, avant de lancer d'un air féroce :

- Si tu veux qu'elle reste vivante, fais exactement ce qu'on te dit, et reste tranquille bien sagement !

Sur un signe de l'homme, le troupeau qui entourait Aithusa se jeta sur la dragonne, lui écrasant les ailes et l'aplatissant au sol. Aithusa sentit vaguement une corde se refermer autour de son museau, et des chaînes lui entourer les pattes et le cou. Lorsque les hommes s'écartèrent, elle tenta de rugir à nouveau, en vain. La corde agissait comme une muselière, lui fermant le museau et l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Et lorsqu'elle tenta de décoller, elle fut maintenue au sol par une dizaine d'hommes qui tenaient les chaînes.

« Morgane ! cria-t-elle par la pensée, désespérée. »

Son amie ne répondit pas, toujours affaiblie. Les hommes qui la tenaient lui avaient lié les mains dans le dos, et la poussaient maintenant dans la forêt, les mercenaires qui tenaient Aithusa tirant sur les chaînes pour la forcer à faire de même.

Elles furent conduites devant un homme qui semblait être le chef de tous les autres, et qui déclara froidement :

- Morgane Pendragon, enfin. Vous nous avez donné du fil à retordre, mais maintenant que vous êtes là, n'espérez pas vous en sortir de sitôt. Savourez le temps que vous passerez ici !

Morgane ne réagissant pas, l'homme disparut, les mercenaires conduisant la sorcière et la dragonne jusqu'à un puits où ils les jetèrent presque, deux hommes seulement descendant à leur suite pour accrocher les menottes reliées au mur par des chaînes.

Semblant enfin reprendre contact avec la réalité, Morgane leva les yeux juste avant que la grille du puits soit refermée, à temps pour voir le chef penché vers elles.

- Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, très chère, votre chère amie le payera lourdement, déclara-t-il sournoisement.

La grille fit un bruit mat en se refermant. Dans l'obscurité, Morgane observa les contours du puits : Aithusa était forcée de se rouler en boule, et même ainsi elle prenait presque toute la place de la cellule. La dragonne lui toucha le visage de son museau, rassurante, avant de déclarer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »

Morgane en doutait. Elle ne récupérerait pas pleinement sa magie avant plusieurs jours, peut-être même une semaine, d'ici là l'homme pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'avait pas été capable de protéger la dragonne. Sa haine envers Merlin grandit encore : c'était à cause de lui si elle se retrouvait dans une situation pareille.

oOoOo

**Un point pour qui devine qui est ce mystérieux homme qui a capturé Morgane et Aithusa !**


	10. Retour à Camelot

- Dis-moi, Merlin, pourquoi Morgane voulait te tuer ? demanda Arthur.

Ils étaient tous installés autour d'un feu de camp, Merlin enveloppé dans la couverture qu'Arthur lui avait donné. Ils avaient chevauché tranquillement aujourd'hui, n'étant pas pressés de rentrer. Plus personne ne risquait rien maintenant, la seule chose dont ils avaient à s'inquiéter étaient les patrouilles, mais tant qu'ils monteraient la garde à tour de rôle ils ne seraient pas surpris.

Merlin soupira. Cette question était inévitable, mais il aurait aimé avoir au moins une nuit de sommeil avant d'y répondre. Il espérait juste qu'Arthur accepte d'avoir les détails de l'histoire plus tard, quand ils seraient de retour à Camelot.

- Il existe une vieille prophétie concernant Emrys, répondit-il. C'est le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Il est destiné à être la perte de Morgane. Je suis ce sorcier.

Arthur et les autres en restèrent bouche bée. _Merlin _était le plus puissant sorcier qui existerait jamais ? Alator, lui, resta tranquillement allongé près du feu, prêt à aider Merlin si nécessaire. Il savait déjà tout ce que le magicien racontait, et l'entendre raconter cela à ses amis l'emplissait de joie.

- Depuis l'accident avec les Dorochas, poursuivit Merlin, elle recherche Emrys pour le tuer et pouvoir prendre le trône de Camelot.

- Et comment a-t-elle su que c'était toi ? demanda Léon.

A ce moment, Merlin regarda Alator avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux. Le Catha pouvait peut-être continuer à vivre, mais il était coincé dans le corps d'un loup. Tout ça à cause de lui.

- Vous vous souvenez du moment où Gaius a été enlevé ?

Quand tous les chevaliers acquiescèrent, Merlin continua.

- Il a été enlevé par Morgane, et torturé pour qu'elle sache qui était Emrys. Il est au courant de ma magie depuis que je suis arrivé à Camelot, précisa-t-il. C'est Alator qui l'a torturé.

Arthur regarda le loup comme s'il voulait le torturer à son tour.

- Calmez-vous, fit Merlin en levant les bras. Quand il a appris ce à quoi était destiné Emrys, il m'a protégé. Il y a peu de temps, Morgane l'a retrouvé et torturé.

« Si je n'avais pas accepté d'aider la sorcière cette fois-là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, déclara Alator. »

- Ce n'était pas de votre faute, vous ne saviez pas qui j'étais et ce que je devais faire.

« Vous avez failli être tué à cause de moi ! »

- Sans vous, je serais encore un magicien qui se cache dans l'ombre, contra Merlin.

Tous les autres froncèrent les sourcils. Merlin donnait l'impression qu'il parlait tout seul.

- Hum, Merlin ? dit Arthur.

Le magicien détourna le regard de celui d'Alator, et prit conscience que tous les yeux étaient posés sur lui.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

« Il faut qu'on ne communique que par pensée maintenant, pour qu'on ne me prenne pas pour un fou qui parle tout seul, ajouta-t-il pour Alator. »

- Morgane a utilisé l'anthropomancie pour trouver le nom d'Emrys dans les entrailles d'Alator, continua le magicien à haute voix. C'est comme ça qu'elle a su qui j'étais.

Arthur fronça légèrement le nez de dégoût, comme les autres. Morgane était prête à aller jusqu'à faire quelque chose qui la répugnait probablement pour trouver son ennemi juré ? C'était effrayant.

- Très bien, fit-il en se levant. A moins que vous n'ayez d'autres questions, je suggère que nous allions dormir. Je prends le premier tour de garde, continua-t-il en voyant Merlin sur le point de parler et de se lever. Toi, tu dors.

- Mais, Sire…

- Tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu crois que nous n'avons pas remarqué que tu étais épuisé ?

Devant l'insistance d'Arthur, Merlin capitula. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien. Il attrapa au vol le sac de couchage qu'Arthur lui lança.

- Tu peux prendre mon sac de couchage, je prendrai celui de Léon quand il prendra son tour de garde.

- Merci, dit Merlin.

Visiblement, Arthur ne voulait pas seulement qu'il n'ait pas à se réveiller, il voulait qu'il dorme le mieux possible : le sac de couchage du roi était de meilleure qualité que les autres. Merlin sourit puis déroula les couvertures, avant de s'installer dessus. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir.

« Merlin ? demanda Alator. »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir accepté. Vous auriez pu me rejeter, ou même me tuer après que j'aie révélé votre secret à Morgane. »

« Vous n'avez rien révélé volontairement, elle a utilisé une des méthodes les plus barbares pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Vous n'auriez pas pu faire autrement. »

« Si je n'avais pas quitté mon corps, elle n'aurait pas pu faire ce qu'elle a fait, se morfonda le loup. »

« Elle aurait trouvé un autre moyen pour vous faire plier. »

« Peut-être… Je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi. Vous êtes mon maître, dans tous les sens du terme, il est injuste que vous me vouvoyez. »

« Seulement si vous faites de même, répondit Merlin. »

« … Très bien. »

Le magicien n'en démordrait pas, il n'avait pas le choix. Après cela, Alator ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur ses pattes. Il avait encore un peu de mal à s'habituer à son corps de loup, même si c'était agréable de tenter cette expérience.

Merlin, quant à lui, sourit avant de se tourner. L'avenir promettait d'être bon, avec Arthur au courant pour sa magie et Alator à ses côtés. La prochaine fois que Morgane attaquerait, ils seraient prêts, et elle échouerait.

oOoOo

Le retour à Camelot se fit en fanfare, la foule s'amassant dans la rue pour accueillir le roi et ses chevaliers. Cinq jours après le retour d'Elyan, chacun était impatient de voir revenir les autres. L'annonce de leur arrivée rassembla une bonne partie des gardes dans la cour, ainsi que les chevaliers, la reine, Elyan et Gaius. Les membres de la cour étaient également présents, avides de voir dans quel état leur roi revenait.

Les revenants, eux, étaient un peu moins joyeux que la population de Camelot. Ils avaient vu les cadavres de la patrouille d'Odin, puisqu'ils avaient suivi exactement le même chemin qu'Elyan. Rien n'indiquait que le chevalier s'en était sorti indemne, et leur inquiétude ne se dissipa que lorsqu'ils le virent souriant à côté de Gwen.

Dès qu'ils mirent pied à terre, des gardes vinrent prendre les chevaux pour les emmener aux écuries. Arthur alla directement voir Gwen, tandis que Gaius venait serrer Merlin dans ses bras. L'inquiétude qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que le magicien avait disparu, y compris quand Elyan avait rapporté les bonnes nouvelles, le quitta enfin, pour laisser la place à un grand soulagement.

Merlin lui rendit son étreinte, heureux d'être de retour à Camelot. Dès que Gaius le lâcha, ce fut au tour de Gwen de le prendre dans ses bras, ayant fini ses retrouvailles avec son mari. Les membres de la cour, ayant satisfait leur curiosité, se rassemblaient déjà dans la salle du conseil, et Arthur soupira, sachant ce que ça signifiait. Il allait à son tour devoir faire un rapport devant eux, ils ne le laisseraient pas tranquille tant que ce ne serait pas fait.

Le roi emboîta le pas aux conseillers, après avoir demandé à deux gardes d'emmener le Southron prisonnier aux cachots et de n'autoriser personne à le voir. Merlin le suivit. Il devait être présent, après tout c'était lui la victime dans tout cela, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie. Il aurait largement préféré aller dans les appartements de Gaius, pour discuter avec le médecin et attendre tranquillement que la nuit tombe afin d'aller rechercher Alator. Ils avaient dû laisser le loup à l'orée de la forêt qui bordait Camelot, avec la promesse que si quelque chose tournait mal, il contacterait Merlin sur le champ. Voir un loup déambuler dans les rues de la cité aurait pu éveiller les instincts barbares de certains habitants, ce n'était pas un risque à prendre. Il avait été convenu qu'une fois la nuit tombée, Merlin le rejoindrait pour lui permettre de passer les gardes et rejoindre la chambre du magicien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas les regards insistants que les conseillers lui jetaient. Ceux-ci étaient facilement interprétables : Arthur était parti à la recherche de son serviteur, sans se soucier de ce qu'ils pourraient penser et sans même les prévenir. C'était la reine qui avait dû se charger de répondre à leurs questions, et elle n'en savait guère plus qu'eux. Sans compter que Merlin portait toujours la cape du roi, qui avait refusé de la récupérer même quand ils étaient arrivés en vue de Camelot.

- Votre Majesté, auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes parti ainsi à la recherche de votre serviteur ? Votre départ soudain nous a laissé perplexe, demanda un conseiller une fois qu'ils furent rassemblés dans la salle.

Arthur soupira. Il se doutait de ce que pensaient chacun des hommes présents ici, et les explications ne faisaient probablement que commencer.

- Je suis sûr qu'Elyan vous a donné les raisons de cet acte, répondit-il. N'est-ce pas ?

Elyan, qui commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas pouvoir raconter à Arthur ce qu'il avait dit, saisit l'allusion et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bien sûr, Sire, dit-il. Je leur ai raconté notre combat contre les Southrons, dans le royaume d'Odin, afin d'empêcher nos ennemis d'obtenir des informations sur Camelot.

Il en disait autant que possible sans indiquer clairement tous les faits comme si le roi n'avait pas été là. Arthur sourit presque imperceptiblement, satisfait.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, cette mission n'avait pas seulement pour but de sauver un homme…

Merlin releva la tête en entendant cela. Bien sûr, Arthur ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il s'était rongé les sangs pour son serviteur en public. Mais le roi était parti, au départ, uniquement pour le sauver, se fichant de ce qui pourrait arriver.

- … c'était également pour empêcher nos ennemis de conquérir Camelot, acheva Arthur. C'était une mission d'une importance capitale. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ?

- De quels ennemis parlez-vous, Sire ? demanda un autre conseiller.

- Ce sont des Southrons que nous avons affronté. Nous pouvons donc en conclure que Morgane était derrière tout cela. Ce n'est malheureusement guère surprenant.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à la vaincre ? Avec tout le respect que nous vous devons, Sire, elle utilise la magie, et nous avons tous déjà vu ce qu'elle peut causer, continua l'homme.

Arthur tourna brièvement le regard vers Elyan, qui répondit en secouant très légèrement la tête. Evidemment, ce point n'avait pas encore été éclairci, sinon l'homme n'aurait pas posé la question.

- Elle n'était pas présente, répondit-il. Nous supposons qu'elle allait arriver, et que les Southrons avaient décidé de commencer le travail pour la satisfaire. Une interrogation du prisonnier que nous avons ramené vous confirmera ces faits.

C'était un pari risqué, il le savait. Après tout, il ignorait ce que Morgane avait raconté à Bard, encore plus si elle lui avait donné les vraies raisons de l'enlèvement de Merlin. Mais ça permettait de clouer le bec aux conseillers.

- Nous en discuterons demain, quand nous aurons tous eu une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Les conseillers comprirent et baissèrent la tête avant de sortir. Seul Merlin resta dans la pièce, le temps d'enlever la cape d'Arthur et de la tendre au roi. Il ne serait pas bien vu s'il se promenait dans le château avec la cape du roi.

- Va te reposer, Merlin, dit Arthur. Tu as jusqu'à la grande cloche.

Le magicien sortit à son tour, pour se diriger droit vers les appartements de Gaius. Le médecin y était déjà retourné, attendant impatiemment le retour de Merlin.

- Merlin ! cria-t-il presque lorsque le magicien entra. Raconte-moi tout !

Merlin soupira avant de s'asseoir, Gaius en face de lui. Après ça, peut-être qu'il pourrait dormir un peu, après s'être lavé.

- C'est Morgane qui était derrière tout ça. Elle a découvert que j'étais Emrys en torturant Alator, le Catha. Elle comptait très certainement me tuer, mais Kilgharrah m'a aidé, et Arthur et les autres sont arrivés à ce moment.

Gaius se raidit, soucieux. Si Arthur avait vu Kilgharrah, alors…

- Il sait que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, et il les accepte. Vous imaginez, Gaius ! Je n'aurai plus besoin de me cacher maintenant ! dit Merlin avec un sourire sur le visage.

Il se réjouissait franchement qu'Arthur sache, plus aucun secret ne les séparait désormais.

- Je comprends, Merlin, répliqua Gaius avec un sourire. Va te reposer maintenant, tu l'as bien mérité. Tu me raconteras les détails plus tard.

- Réveillez-moi avant que la grande cloche sonne, si je ne le suis pas déjà. Je vous expliquerai à ce moment.

Gaius acquiesça, et Merlin monta dans sa chambre pour se laver. Une fois propre, il revêtit des vêtements intacts, fourra sa chemise et son pantalon usagés dans un coin et s'installa dans son lit, ravi de retrouver un matelas moelleux.

oOoOo

Des coups sur la porte le tirèrent de son sommeil, Merlin ouvrant les yeux pour voir la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et Arthur passer la tête à l'intérieur. La grande cloche n'avait pas encore sonné, sinon Gaius l'aurait déjà réveillé. Alors que faisait-il là ?

- Je viens avec toi, annonça abruptement Arthur. Pas question que tu sortes seul dans les bois pour l'instant.

Merlin soupira. Il l'aurait parié. Si ça continuait, Arthur ne le laisserait pas mettre un pied dehors sans protection. C'était beau de voir son inquiétude, mais un peu lassant aussi.

- Très bien, capitula-t-il en se levant. Vous ne céderez pas de toute façon.

Arthur sourit innocemment avant d'ouvrir pleinement la porte, permettant à Merlin de voir comment il était habillé. Par-dessus sa cotte de mailles, le roi portait une cape bleu nuit avec une capuche, une qu'il ne mettait que lorsqu'il ne voulait pas être vu. Au moins, il avait eu la clairvoyance de ne pas mettre que sa cotte de mailles, qui aurait reflété la lumière des torches comme un miroir.

Gaius haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Arthur redescendre les marches, suivi de Merlin. Le roi ne lui avait pas donné les raisons de sa visite, même s'il se doutait que ça avait un lien avec ce que Merlin lui avait demandé.

- Nous allons chercher Alator, déclara Merlin, décidant d'y aller droit au but.

- Mais… il n'est pas mort ? demanda Gaius, perdu.

- Il est vivant… plus ou moins. Mieux vaut que vous voyez par vous-même, répondit le magicien.

- Ne faites rien d'imprudent, dit simplement le médecin.

Merlin sourit, avant d'enfiler sa veste et de sortir, suivi d'Arthur. De là, tous deux se glissèrent vers la cour de Camelot, évitant facilement les patrouilles. Arthur observa les yeux de Merlin se dorer tandis qu'il distrayait les gardes, pas totalement partisan. Après tout, c'étaient les gardes qui donnaient l'alerte en cas d'attaque, ils ne devraient pas se faire avoir si facilement.

« Nous sommes en chemin, annonça Merlin à l'attention d'Alator. »

« Je vous attends. »

Merlin et Arthur marchèrent en silence pendant une quinzaine de minutes, se concentrant sur l'endroit où ils posaient les pieds pour ne pas tomber. Il faisait presque nuit noire maintenant, se prendre le pied dans un trou était facile.

Alator se leva lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ayant entendu leurs pas dans la forêt. Arthur émergea du bois, suivi de Merlin, pour s'avancer dans le petit espace dégagé. Il alla s'asseoir sur une bûche qui se trouvait là, imité par Merlin. Ils avaient un peu de temps avant de devoir repartir pour Camelot, autant en profiter. Le loup retourna s'asseoir là où il était avant qu'ils arrivent.

- Comment on va faire ? demanda brusquement Merlin.

Il ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, c'était plus comme si il réfléchissait à voix haute. Ça n'empêcha pas Arthur de froncer les sourcils, et Alator de le regarder, curieux.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pour que les gens acceptent Alator. Il n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui de peur que les gens l'agressent, mais le problème sera le même demain.

« Je sais me défendre, assura Alator. »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant, mais face à une foule en colère ? Tu es un loup, un animal supposé sauvage qui attaque l'homme, c'est suffisant pour que certains cherchent à t'éliminer. »

- J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Et j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, sourit Arthur.

- Et donc ?

Alator releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils – autant qu'un loup pouvait le faire. Il était curieux de voir ce que ce roi avait prévu. Pour qu'il ait l'air si content de lui, il avait dû longtemps y réfléchir.

- Tu verras demain. Vous aussi, continua-t-il en tournant la tête vers le loup. Mais je suis presque sûr que ça vous plaira, à tous les deux.

Après cela, Arthur se leva, indiquant qu'il était temps qu'ils repartent à Camelot. Merlin conjura une boule de lumière pour éclairer le chemin et prit la tête. Passer devant les gardes fut aussi facile qu'à l'aller, et Gaius ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant un loup débarquer dans ses appartements. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu quand Merlin lui avait assuré qu'Alator était « plus ou moins vivant ». Un loup ? Il avait pris le corps d'un loup ? Mais comment c'était possible ?

« Dis-lui que Morgane a utilisé l'anthropomancie sur mon corps, et que j'étais coincé en esprit, suggéra Alator. C'est un érudit, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. »

Merlin répéta la phrase d'Alator, et attendit de voir comment allait réagir le vieil homme. Gaius se contenta d'un « ah ! » et sourit de compassion.

« Je ne veux pas de compassion, commenta gentiment Alator. J'ai pu intégrer le corps d'un loup, et j'en suis heureux. »

Gaius continuant de sourire, Merlin soupira avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, suivi du loup. Arthur les avait laissés à un croisement, jugeant que Merlin saurait se débrouiller seul jusqu'aux appartements du médecin. Une fois dans sa chambre, le magicien alla chercher quelques couvertures dans son placard, les déplia et les posa sur le sol, laissant à Alator le soin de les installer correctement.

« Ça te va ? demanda-t-il. Désolé, je ne peux pas faire mieux, à moins que tu veuilles dormir sur mon lit. »

« C'est très bien comme ça. Merci, Merlin. »

Merlin sourit avant de s'installer dans son lit pour dormir.

oOoOo

- Ce loup a sauvé la vie de mon serviteur, déclara solennellement le roi le lendemain. Il l'a défendu, alors qu'aucun autre animal n'aurait osé le faire dans une situation pareille. Il appartient désormais à Merlin, et quiconque y touchera devra répondre de ses actes devant la reine et moi.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle du trône, Arthur fièrement habillé dans sa cape. Merlin, Alator, Gwen et lui s'étaient réunis dans la salle avant que les membres de la cour arrivent, et alors qu'il faisait sa déclaration le loup se tenait assis bien droit à côté du magicien. La manière dont le roi avait déclaré ces mots ne laissait aucun doute possible quant à sa décision : elle était sans appel. Rien de ce que quiconque dirait ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Voyant cela, les conseillers s'inclinèrent, intérieurement peu satisfaits de la situation. Certains grognèrent même dans leur barbe. Ils allaient vraiment devoir laisser un _loup _se promener tranquillement dans le château ?

Choisissant de ne rien dire pour le moment, ils sortirent après la dernière phrase d'Arthur :

- Je vous charge de diffuser cette information dans toute la cité. D'ici la fin de la journée, je veux que tout le monde soit au courant.

« Merci, pour ce que vous venez de faire, déclara à son tour Alator une fois qu'ils furent tous partis. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi. »

- Je vous en prie, répondit Arthur une fois que Merlin eut répété. C'est la moindre des choses, après ce que vous avez fait pour Merlin.

Alator sourit, avant de sortir, suivi de Merlin. Dans quelques jours, l'excitation qu'allait causer la présence du loup se calmerait, et ils avaient tout un château à convaincre qu'un loup n'était pas forcément dangereux. Du travail en perspective, mais qui ne leur faisait pas peur. La vie était belle parfois, et c'était le cas en ce moment pour le magicien qui se trouvait à nouveau auprès de tous ses amis.


End file.
